The Mercenary and The little Girl That could
by butterflyinc
Summary: A girl named Avery Avington, running for her life from a rouge group of Umbrella agents called (Hades corp Leaded by Ada Wong). Jake Muller hired to hunt her down and bring her back. All because she holds a drive to a new virus called the "S" virus. She goes through the worst horror imaginable, yet she survives. *Final Chapter up* Please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Meranary and the Little Girl Who Could. **

**A/N: Okay this is my new take on a story...Yeah I'm making another O.C. But I hope no idiotic flamers, don't flame me... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this version. This story is about when Jake Muler meets a girl named Ethel Betris Avington(Avery) in a rual part of Virgina. Where he is hired to hunt her down, by some rouge part of the Umberalla Corps. Anyways, apparently her father stole some sercets from them on a new virus called the S. Virus. Making her go on the run with her dog, Booner. Carrying the little Thumb drive only knowing certain details on the virus. Hoping that she can reach the BSAA. She also is put the test only a normal girl only knowing survial skills taught to her, by her paranoid Army father. Thinking that his children should be well "prepared" just incase of an attack. Her father also happened to work for the BSAA. The killed her Family and now she's the one paying for ther father's mistakes... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Please don't forget to drop me a comment. Remember, I'll delete flames and yammering idiots...**

**Another A/N: Also she's not extremely related to any Main Resident Evil Canon Characters... (Okay, she's Chris RedField's 3rd cousin but that's about all)**

**Time this takes place: After Resident Evil Six in the Year 2014**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Gaming Franchise, those rights belong to CapCom. I also don't make a single cent from writing this story. I do it for fun and apparently to piss off people with my Mary-Sueness. XD**

**Chapter 1: On The Run.**

XXX

Avery sighed and shivered in the brisk late September air. It was Fall and she could feel it in her bones. She just wished she would have wore something a little bit more appropiate for the weather. She didn't know how long she would have to wait til she was able to hunt down a rabbit or some little varmint for supper.

Avery sighed and heard the sound of a twig breaking, she took a deep breath and drew an arrow out of her quiver and attached it to her bow. She turned around and saw a rabbit, just 50 yards away from her. She pulled back on the string and fired, hitting the rabbit straight through the side and pirecing it's lung and hitting it in the heart. Avery waited till the rabbit quit moving to retrieve it. She had her blood hound, Booner, go it and bring it back.

"Booner, go get it!" she exclaimed, as her trusty hound raced to get their breakfast.

Avery sighed and stared at her dog.

It had been two months since she had been on the run. Two months; since they ransacked her house and killed her mother and little brother, Jack, because her father had found a file on a new virus; that Umbrella Corps made. Two months, since her father working for the BSAA mysteriously disappeared with out a trace. Two months, since she found a thumb drive that belonged to her father detailing about the virus. Two months; since she took to the woods like a mad woman. Two months, since the survival skills her father taught her as a child were being put to the test. Two months since; her dog Booner and she have been on the run; from whomever or whatever wanted the files. Two months since; she's been carrying the 'oh so important' piece of plastic and metal. Two months since; she has been taking odd-jobs to earn money for food and amo for the "unknowns", when they come and get her. Two months since; she's been hidding out in the fallout shelter/cabin thing. Two months since; she feels herself suddenly going insane. Two months since; she had no such luck contacting the BSAA(whomever they were.) Two months since; she had been using her father's cache of guns of all sorts that he had store underground... Two months since; she had became wiser, smarter and more intuned with nature and her inner-senses...

Two months ago; She would have still been going to college, to get her degree in marine biology. Two months ago; she would have been hanging out with friends and going to parties. Two months ago; she would have been hanging with her boyfriend Jon, making love in some random place. Two months ago; she would be coming home every weekend to spend time with her family. Two months ago; she would be participating in advents for her archery skills. Two months ago; she would be also doing track for long distance running. Two months ago; she would be spending every once a month, shooting guns and hunting with her father, Jim. Two months ago; her and Booner would go running in the mountain trail everyday, near her college. Two months ago; she was just a normal twentyone year-old college Junior with her future ahead of her...

xxxx

Avery sighed and shook her head at her thoughts. She had done alot of growning up since she's been on the run, from ever who was after. Avery looked up and saw Booner run towards her. He had the rabbit, that was going to be breakfast and dinner, in his mouth as he trotted toward her. His tail was wagging in the air as if saying, "Look what i got.

"Drop it," she commanded, and her three year-old hound dog dropped the dead rabbit. She bent down and ruffled his fur making, the loose skin go over his face, like a unobrow, making her crack a smile. If it wasn't for Booner as her constant companion, Avery swore she would have gone nuts. She sighed and stared up at Booner as he let out a little howl.

"Come, Booner." She said as they made the mile and a half trekk back to the shelter. Thank God, she had only killed little pray. Could you imagine her 134 5'8" frame carrying back a deer that weighed the same, if not more then her. She had a fourwheeler and a dirt bike. But she didn't want to use them, on account of the noise. The both vehicle options could be pretty loud. Also the old 1964 voultswagon Thing that her father painted army green, was their just incase she had to run to town and get things.

The shelter was constructed with a normal 3 bedrom and one bathroom vacaction house uptop. The was the whole disguise about it. On the bottom was a huge underground fallout shelter, that her grandfather had dug back in the 1960's when the Cold War Nuke threats were going on.  
The fallout shelter was a hug underground ground area with 3-5 rooms, all 30x40 feet. In one of the areas there was a survial cabinet stored with all sorts of food and caches of weapons know to be legal by owing a gun liscences. Avery swore some of them were not even legal. All stuff to keep you alive and from an home invasion. Avery guessed that she was lucky, that her family was so paranoid, she wouldn't have things to help her when she was on the run.

Before Avery settled into her new life, in a new town. She had an old friend of her dad, that was skilled with technology. delete her old files and make her a new Identy. Thank God Justin, her father's best friend from the Airforce. She had her named changed from Ethel Betris Avington; to Avery May Princeton. Age: 21. She had dyed her dark brown hair to a light reddish-brown and left her common brown eyes normal. Justin had advised her not to use credit cards and to pay in cash wherever she went. She was glad that he had helped her, but him helping her had ended up in his untimely death.

The guy who was sent to track her had a buzzed shaved hair and was talking with some strange ass accent. He almost would have had her, if not for her flight or fight response, making her run like scared rabbit into the woods.

So Eve traveled from her home in New Hampshire to the Vacation cabin her father had somewhere in virgina. She dumped her 92 beat-up old Mustang on the side of the road abandoned. She took her only friend now, her dog Booner. She made a mad dash on foot trekking 5 miles in the woods to the her father's family cabin/fallout shelter.

xxxx

That was how she got into the situation, that she was in now. Running for her life, like a scared rabbit from a cougar. She didn't know whom was chasing after her. All she knew was that he had to be an assassin or mercianry of some type. Whomever or whatever he was, he sure as hell wasn't going to get ahold of her. Even if she had to fight tooth and nail to stay alivel; she would. She had a promise that she made to herself, to deliver this stuff to the BSAA. And to put a stop to whatever was contained on this flashdrive, that she had in her possession.

Avery was half tempted to pitch the piece of crap into the nearest stream and be done with it. But what help would that do for her. She knew she had a stange and important mission, she didn't know what it was yet...

She sighed and trekked back with her dog to the cabin and unlocked the door. Avery set her bow and quiver of arrows on to the couch, in the living room. She sighed and plopped down on the chair, She left the rabbit outside, until she could skin it and use the meat. She would also use the fur to, well she didn't know yet. She'd probably give it to Booner for a chew toy.

All she lived off of now was, squirel, rabbit, fish and well the can goods that she had. She only went to town to work her job, as a waitress at a local cafe. She felt safe in her new identity, but not safe enough. She took Justin's warining to heart, only pay in cash and don't leave a paper and electronic trail. That meant, that she couldn't even have a face book or start up a bank account. She was using an old vintage cookie jar, as a savings tool. The funny thing was, that it was shaped like a pig.

She sighed and walked into the sparsley funished kitchen. All the pots and pans, looked like they were from the 60's so did the stove and fridge. The wall paper was a sickening yellow flower patterend. But, she didn't care. Atleas all of the things work. To her this was the new home.

Avery live about 10 miles from town, far enough from people. Yet close enough to have a place to hide, is she was found. The town was called MoorseVille. (Random name) Avery guessed the population was about 22,00 give or take. It was a pretty big town, it was sorta of a tourist attractions. With it boasting natuarl forest and great hiking trails. Also there was a group of natural springs. That the Indians beleived held _'mystical powers'_ or some bullshit like that. Avery didn't believe in that mystical crap. She just believed in hard luck.

Right now, her luck was running out on her!

Boomer let out a little whine, indicating that she forgot the rabbit that she was going to skin..

Avery looked up at her hound and sighed. "Okay, I'll go skin the rabbit so we can have some breakfast." Boomer looked up at her and barked in agreement.

She walked outside and saw that her rabbit was in the spot where she left. But something wasn't right, she felt a sudden chill go up her spine and she was sensing something not right. She paused for a second, her eyes searching the woods for a sign of an intruder. When she didn't hear, see or sense one. She shook her head and walked inside. Just must be her paranoia talking. 'Okay Avery, staying in the woods too long has driven you quite insane. Maybe a little trip to civilization will do you some good...' she reasured herself mentally. She walked to the rough scuffed up wooden table and began the grueling act of skinning, gutting and deboneing the rabbit for stew. Avery took the huge hunting knife that she carried on her thigh and began to cut the skin away from the rabbit. Booner was watching her with feined interest. He probably had food on his mind.

XXX

Avery hummed a PearlJam song as she tossed the meet in to the pan. She could hear the sound of the rabbit sizzleing. She added salt, pepper, garlic salt, onion powder and some olive oil into the pan to cook it. The smell of rabbit cooking filled the air. She added in a can of carrots and thing of beef stock and some celery out of the fridge. She put the lid on the soup and let it cook on simmer.

"Sorry boy, stew won't be ready for awhile. You know we could always heat up yesterday's left over hamburgers that I brought from work." she said with a shrug. Booner looked up at her and whined in agreement.

Avery pulled last night's diner leftovers and put them in the outdated microwave and began heating them up. She tooks a step back and leaned up against the kitchen counter.

When she heard the microwave beep, signaling that it was done. She took the left overs and devided it between her and Booner. She set his down on the floor and patted his head. She put hers on an plastic plate and walked over to the scarred up tabled and pulled a creaky chair out and sat down She really need to opt for better furniture. But this would work for now...

XXX

As Avery put her meal and the left guts and what not from the rabbit in the cheap black trash bags. She picked up Booners plate and put it in the sink, she would do dishes later. Right now she had to take the trash out and get ready for work. She was thankful that the cabin had running water and electricity. She didn't have to use a generator, unless she was under ground and training...

Avery sighed and called Booner to use the potty, while she put the trash in the barell to be burned. She didn't want to attract a bear and have to shoot it...

Avery tossed the trash into the burn barrel and walked into the make-shift shed that she built by hand, the first week that she moved here. She grabbed lighter fluid and matches and walked the 50 yard distance to the trash barrel. She light the fire and watched the trash go up and smoke.

"Booner!" she called and her dog came scrambling back to her. He was off marking his territory, warning other dogs that he owned this area. She stood there for thirty minutes watching the trash burn to hunk and when she was satifyed. She threw the water bucket, that she brought up from the local creek, near the cabin and tossed in the barrel. Avery watched as the fire burnt out.

XXX

Avery sighed and shrug on her ugly pea-green waitress dress, that she had to wear. It had "Walter's Diner" lablebed on the front and on the back. She sighed and shrugged her blue tennis shoes on and tossed her coat over her shoulde. She also pinned back her reddish brown hair. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed off.

She walked to her Thing and checked the back seat, for strangers and tossed the survial bag that she also had brought with her into the back. She headed WestBound to work.

End of Chapter 1: Okay tell me what you think. And the reason why characters or zombie-filled action hasn't appeared yet is because the first 3 chapters are going to be filler chapter. 4 I'm thinking about her meeting Jake, I might not.. Depends on how the story goes... Also please review...but be nice and don't flame. I know she seems like she doesn't fit in to the Re realm but she will adventlually...

Like always.

DarkAbyss...


	2. Chapter 2

**FChapter Two: Who Are You?**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of my new Resident Evil story. Also thanks to PinkandBlackCherryBlossom(hopefully I got your penname right) for being kind and giving me a sweet review...Also thanks to those who read it also... This story is both on and on But it seems, that the people on are Trolls... (Trust me.) And people it's called; "Fan Fiction" for a reason... If you don't like the way people present their orginal characters, write one of your own...**

**Another Author Note: Avery is not really a complex character, yet. She's just a normal girl thrown into a hard situation because of her father... Also, she isn't perfect so yeah, if you don't like the story...Be at least polite and hit the back arrow^ located up on the top of your browser and read a different story. It takes a hell of a lot less effort then flaming. If you take a sick interest in flaming people then you need to seek psychological help. Anyways, enough with my random ranting and rambling. **

**Have a Good Day:(And Flame On! to the Flamers)**

**Butterflyinc and DarkAbyss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Franchise, The rights belong to CapCom and the creator. Also, I don't make a damn cent in writing this story. I also seem to have a habit of pissing people off. (Must be the German in me.) I write Original Characters.(Meaning that I don't write canon character stories and I don't write Mary Sues...) (There's a difference, Mary Sue is a character that is prefect and nothing bad happens to her or her past is so tragic, you can't talk about it..) **

Onward With Story:

Avery sighed as she closed in on the city limits of Moorseville, she was about 20 minutes early for work. She didn't like how short the uniform waitress uniform she was wearing. Also the fact that it crept rubbing her the wrong way, making them creep up and give her a major wedgie. She also hated how the uniform crept up when you bent down the wrong way. She learned the hard way to wear shorts under her uniform.

She pulled up to the parking spot closest to the store and hopped out of her rust bucket of vehicle. She sighed and grabbed her purse out of the passenger seat. She didn't bother locking her Thing; because if someone wanted to steal it they can go right ahead.

Avery sighed and walked into the diner, she was greeted by Walter's wife, Annie. Annie was a pretty dark brunette in her late 30s with a figure that reminded Avery of Marlin Monroe. She would kill to have it, instead of her scrawny athletic body. Most people mistook her for a pretty boy.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Avery," she greeted.

"Good Afternoon," Avery mumbled walking behind the counter of the diner and into the kitchen punching in her time card. She sighed and saw that she had ten minutes to kill.

"Annie, you can tell Harley to go home, I mean with her do in a few months, I could cover the last ten of her shift. She looks like she's about to keel over," she said looking at a very tired Harley.

Harley's head perked up. "That would be nice."

"That's very nice of you, honey," Annie cooed.

"Eh," Avery said breezing past Annie and taking Harley's orders.

"Thanks Avery," she said with a groan, "this little one is going to be the death of me yet."

Avery looked up at her and smiled. "Not a problem and drive safe."

"Bye Annie, Walter and Avery," Harley said as she breezed to the door.

Avery sighed and started taking orders. She was talking to one of the locals, Fred. "The usual coffee and cheese burger and fries baked not fried?"

"Yup, you know me well," Fred said with a laugh. Fred was a kind jolly man in his fifties. He reminded Avery of badass biker version of Santa. She sighed and shook her artificial auburn hair.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Fred asked. Fred had practically became like a Father figure to Avery, since she had been on the run.

"Nothing Fred, it's just been a stressful week," she muttered. She filled out his order and made her to the counter infront of the diner.

"Fred wants; a cheese burger; fries baked not fried and lightly salted," she said placing the order on the spinning rack, so the cook, Andrew, could read them.

"Alright, tell Freddie it will be ready in a few," he said. Avery walked over to Fred's table and filled his coffee cup.

She smiled and went back to the counter and said: "Yo Annie, who's the dude dressed in the army type outfit?"

"I don't know sugar, but he's awfully handsome," she said like a giddy school girl. Avery sighed and rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Are you going to take his order?" she asked.

Annie shook her head no. "No sugar, he requested you."

"Okay, tell Fred I'll bring his meal in few," Avery said to Annie as she walked towards the soldier-type man. Her alarm Bells went off when she saw that he had a BSAA logo on his shoulder.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" she said, trying to feign a fake Southern accent and failing miserably.

The guy looked up at her and read her name tag. "Well hello there, Ms. Princeton."

"Hi, what can I get you today? Would you like to hear the specials of today?" she said staring at him. The way he was looking at her, she was starting to feel tingles of terror go up her spine. _'What if he was one the ones looking for her?'_ she said mentally shaken.

"Sure,"

"Okay, today's is fried chicken with your choice of two sides and an ice-cream sundae or a piece of pie. I recommend the daily soup, it's Annie's special homemade chicken noodle soup with homemade bread to go with it." Avery said handing him the menu.

"I'll take the soup special and glass of sweet tea, if you got it." he stated.

"Hon, this is the South; we got the best sweet tea, south of the Mississippi," she said, quoting Annie making her shoot her a mocking look.

"That would be fine," he said.

"I'm-James Avington, nice to meet you. You look familiar, do I know you?" he asked.

Avery shook her head. "Nope, you don't know me...my name's Avery Princeton," she said with a sigh. _'Since when did James join the BSAA?' _she pondered.

"I'll bring your tea right away," she said. Avery sighed and tried to chase the alarm bells down to the pit of her stomach. Surely her older wouldn't recognize her. She wasn't the same immature 21 year old that she was, the last time he came home from leave. She sighed, just what Avery needed was another member of her family on the BSAA. She was starting to despise whatever the BSAA was; even though they were supposed to be good doers.

She brought James order and stepped away from his table. When he grabbed her wrist and said, "Are you sure I don't know you?" he asked looking her over once more.

"Y–yeah, I'm from California, I don't think I would know you," she stuttered out her heart racing like a NASCAR race car.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, I just came to this little town on a look out for my little sister, Ethel," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Well, good luck on finding your little sister," she said rather quickly. Avery darted off and began taking other orders of the other customers in the diner. She sighed. _'That was really close, I can't believe he's looking for me and what for? Could it because of the stupid thumb drive, that contains the virus?' _she pondered.

All Avery wanted was to toss the stupid piece of 'oh so important' piece of plastic and metal in the nearest creek! Avery didn't even know why she was carrying it—Or give it to the BSAA and be done with it. But would that get red of the bounty hunter that was after her.

Avery sighed and watched as her brother walked out of the building. She wished that she really could tell him. But she didn't trust anyone, not even her own family. She only trusted her instinct, her will to survive and of course her dog Booner. Avery sighed and rolled her eyes and went back to taking orders. Her conscious was staring to drive her insane. She just wished she could hit the 'mute' button on her thoughts and silence them.

XXX

It was another stressful day in the life of being a waitress. It was better then the old job she had. She actually use to work at Hooters. (No joke.) She like working at Walter's even though her dress was an ugly shade of green. The people were mostly friendly and some even tipped well.

She sighed and made her way to her beat up Thing and she saw a guy standing there. He had spiky blond hair. He too was wearing a BSAA logo on his clothes.

"Hello there, nice night huh?" he asked.

Avery's inner alarm bells went off. "Y–eah I guess you can say it is,"

"So how are you, Avery?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He gestured to her name tag on her left breast. "You have your name tag on, that's how I know your name. And I happen to read,"

Avery let out a little nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry."

He smiled up at her. "My name's Piers Nivans,"

She looked up at him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Nivans."

"So what do you want with me, you don't look like you're from around here." she said with a shrug.

"I'm not, I'm looking for a girl named Ethel, have you seen her?" he asked.

Then the alarm bells started to really ring. They were looking for HER! She couldn't believe the BSAA were here looking for her...

"Uh, no sorry and who would name someone that name. Her parents must have been mean!" she said with a fake smile.

Piers laughed also. "Yeah, poor girl, you'll let me know if anything changes right?" he asked.

Avery sighed and looked at him. "Yup!"

She watched as he sauntered away. She hopped into her car and started the rust bucket up. She needed to get home quick!

XXX

A/N: Well, I hope you liked how that turned out.. Thanks to the kind reviews I've gotten. Stay tuned in for the next chapter. Tell me if I'm making things move too quickly...

Have a nice day and happy reading:

Butterflyinc


	3. Chapter 3: The Unwanted Guardian

**The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could Chapter 3: The Unwanted Guardian.**

**A/N: Okay I'm back again with Chapter Three of The Mercenary and the Little Girl Who Could. I'd like to thank Pink and Black Cherry Blossom and X1Sweetie1X for the kind reviews! They keep me going, and bring a smile to my face. Also, thanks to the other people who have read this story! Also, Avery has an unwanted guardian watching over her and it's Piers. He doesn't believe her. He and her brother are here for the thumb drive. Avery doesn't give it to them. Also... I will try to make this chapter at least over 2500 words. I can write pretty long chapters when I want to. You also get to find out what happened to her family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Franchise, those rights belong to CapCom. I also don't make any profit from writing this story. I write it solely on the fact that I like the game and for the fans who like it.**

**Another Author note: I hope this story is making sense and flowing right. Also, if you like this story check out my other Resident Evil stories. Twisted Metal Chronicles and Going out with Guns Blazing.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Swearing, Violence, Blood Gore innuendos, crude humor and other things. **

**Thanks for Reading:**

**Butterflyinc**

**Start story: **

Avery sighed and chided herself mentally for acting like a scared rabbit. This made her seem even more suspicious. She sighed as she drove the ten miles back to the cabin. The sun was starting to set behind her, casting the sky with a golden orange and bruised purple hues. She shivered in the cold weather. Being the ditz, that she can be at times she forgot to put the solid top on to the Volkswagen Thing. She hated how fall days were pretty nice, but then the nights could be cold as a witch's titty.

As she sighed and continued to drive West towards home.. Avery got the sinking suspicion that she was being followed. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw no one. Man, she was starting to become paranoid..If she didn't watch it, she'd have to commit herself to an mental facility!

She shook her head and continued on the path to her house. As she drove into the wooded area with a rough path. The path was full of so many ruts she had to put the Thing into four wheel drive. The vehicle bounced up and down, almost knocking her out of it. If she hadn't been wearing the crude seatbelt, she would of been bounced out and on to the path.

Finally what seemed like a hundred mile trek, instead of a ten mile one came to an end. Avery sighed and got out of her vehicle, and walked around to the passenger seat and grabbed her purse and survival bag out of the car. She slammed the car door, alerting Booner and he began howling.

She forgot that she left the stew on low heat and by some miraculous miracle she didn't burn down the cabin and roast her hound dog with it!

Avery sighed and dug her front door key out of her pocket and began to unlock the door. She pushed the door open and was plowed over by her 110 pound blood hound. Booner began licking Avery's face.

"Okay Booner, get off of me please," she said shoving the hyper hound off.

She pushed herself to sitting position and then began to stand up. Booner barked happily, wagging his tail. He was always so eager to greet Avery. She enjoyed it too, he always seemed to cheer her up with his antics.

Now standing, Avery bent down and patted his head. She then made her way to the stove to check on the stew. The stove was somehow turned off. Now that made her inner alarm bells; go from a quiet little ring to a full blown church bell ringing. _'Okay, this was starting to get creepy!' _Avery said with a little shiver. She pulled the lid off of the stew, it was perfectly cooked. All she needed to was heat it up. Still having that bone-chilling feeling running up her spine, she walked to the stove and set it on simmer.

The house was cold and resisted the urge to shiver. She walked to the brick fire place in the living room and saw that hadn't placed logs near the fireplace. Meaning, that she had to go and get some.

Avery sighed and walked outside, still dressed in her waitress smock. She rubbed her arms together in her thin sweater. She must remember to wear her winter coat. Or better yet, wear the Carhart, that her dad got her for hunting last Christmas. She sighed and felt tears of sorrow slip down her cheeks.

She missed her father, mother and her little brother. Yet, she couldn't help be pissed off at her father for finding about the virus. Also, instead of handing the flash drive over to the BSAA; he brought it home. So basically whomever is after the drive found out. That her father had hacked the system and copied files onto a drive and now it was stored at her house. Then a week later her father miraculously disappeared. Then the week after that, her house was intruded and her mother and little brother killed. She had just came home from college for the weekend, with her dog Booner.

Flash Back (in First Point of view):

_As Booner and I walked into the house, it was quiet in an eery way . Usually, I could here her little brother, Jack, swearing at his game system. Or chatting up his buddies on a Call of Duty rampage. _

_My mother would be in the kitchen, humming to some song on the radio. Either doing dishes or making some kind of delicious supper. _

"_Hello?" I asked, I got no answer. Those annoying alarm bell were going off in my head again. As I came into the foyer of the house, I saw that the house was in a complete wreckage. An usual spotless house, that my mother prided herself in. Looked like a crack house, things strewn everywhere. Our family pictures, thrown across the room and glass shattered and the pictures ripped and ruined. _

'_Was there a break in?' I thought, the alarm bells getting louder. _

_I kept my guard up, as I made my way to the kitchen. I let out a little scream when I saw my mother lying on the floor, harp-hazard. Her peach chiffon dress, stained with a blood. There was many bullet holes in her clothes. Her pokadotted apron was strung clear over her head. She was face down in a puddle of her own blood. She looked like she had been shot by a machine gun. I could see holes in the cabinets, where some asshole carelessly had shot her. _

_I crouched down and desperately like a moron, felt for her pulse point. I didn't get one, meaning that she was dead. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. _

"_Mommy, please don't be dead!" I wailed. But then Booner's whining caught my attention._

_I had to check to see if Jack was okay. I heard Booner whine outside of Jack's door, which was usually closed. (Teenage males and privacy.) I grabbed a butcher knife, for protection out of the knife block. I hid the knife behind me and crept quietly as I could towards Jack's room. _

_Panic filled my chest as I forgot being quiet, and ran like a maniac to my little brother's room. _

_I saw Booner bent over licking his face. I walked over to my brother and saw that he had taken 3 bullets that looked like they belong to some kind of pistol; in the chest. I watched as he was shallowly breathing. _

_Jack was hunched over against his bed, his hands still grasping the game controller. I looked at the screen, I saw that he was playing some violent video. This was fate's sick way of being ironic. A child gun down, while playing a video game that was just a violent. I could see blood splattered all over his gray carpet. _

_Tears of sadness and fear started to pour from my eyes. Who the hell could have done this? _

"_Jack!" I cried bending at his side. I dropped the butche_r_ into the carpet. _

"_Ethey,(my annoying nickname) is that you?" I heard him gasp out. _

_I looked at my little brother and nodded. "Yeah, Jack it's me. What happened here?" I said with tear clogging my voice. _

"_The-y did it," he wheezed. I could see that his face was pale and his lips were turning blue. I knew from the Anatomy and Physiology class that I took in high school, that he was going into shock. I started to panic._

"_Who did it?" I asked._

"_The people, who want the drive from dad," he stated, coughing. _

"_What people?" I asked._

"_Some group called, Hades Corps," he coughed. As if trying to stop the blood, I ripped off my sweater and put it on his wounds. I put pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeding, but not succeeding. I saw my brother's precious life force flow into my now, crimson soaked magenta sweater. _

_More tears welled up in the depths of my brown eyes. _

"_What thumb drive are they after, the one that I took from Dad's study for my psych thesis?" I asked and he nodded weekly._

"_Yeah that one," he said, as his life left his body. I watched as my little brother Jack passed away in such a gruesome way, something no older sister should witness. _

_After that, I called the police and I was brought into questioning about the murder and well. They did a lie detector test on me and found the I was telling the truth. _

_I decided to go back to school and that was where I met him. The guy that was sent to hunt me down and take the thumb drive from me. So since then, I dropped out of school; been on the run; changed my name; and wound up living in the woods like some hermit._

_End of flash back:_

XXX

Avery sighed and shook her head at the flash back. She was really starting to regret hiding in the woods like some coward. She really wasn't a coward. The only reason she came to the fallout shelter was...She needed a place stashed with a cache of weapons. She needed them so she could fight off, the Hades Corps and the mercenary they sent after her. Thank God, she had learn to shoot a gun at a young age. She guessed having a redneck army paranoid father came in handy.

Avery sighed and shook her head at her thoughts, as she walked out side and went to the wood pile and gathered up wood. When she was finished, she walked into the cabin and set the wood on to the floor and began stacking it in the fire place. She then preceded to light the fireplace. She watched as the fireplace roared to life, the enchanting light orange ember of warmth. She watched as it danced and crackled in the fireplace, for a minute.

Avery walked over to the stove and checked on the stew. The rabbit stew was heated up to her preference. She grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and ladled some soup into a bowl for her. She grabbed a spoon out of the drawer, below the cabinet where she got the bowl from.

She carried her meal to the table and began to eat. She felt the warmth of the fire and soup heat up her body. When sh was finished, she grabbed a bowl and placed the now cooled off stew into it for Booner. She called for her trusty hound and he came racing in. She laughed in amusement as she saw Booner dig into his meal like it was his last.

"Such a hungry boy," she said with a laugh, petting her dog's fur. She sighed and carried her bowl into the sink and began doing tonight's dishes.

XXX

Avery walked outside to let Booner out and to put the hard cover on The Thing, so she wouldn't be so cold. Avery lifted the hard cover over it and began bolting and screwing the right things into place. Avery had no clue why she was such a Ms. Fix-it. She must have inherited the skills from her father, Jim. Strange the only female in the family was gifted with fixing things, when her male siblings weren't.

She shivered into the cold night air and walked into her house. She also felt the feeling of being watched again. What was with this strange feeling? Avery shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, being cold and also being creep out.

She turned her head cautiously towards the woods, as if she could see in the dark. Avery stood there for what seemed like an eternity; challenging whomever would come out. She sighed and shook her head.. She could swear that she was slowly going insane. Probably the isolation of being in the woods was doing it. Why hadn't she relocated somewhere nice and crowded like a city.

The woods just seemed like a total cliche, for a place to hide out. Avery shook her head and walked back into the cabin. She looked over and saw Booner, curled up on the rug near the fire place. She bent down next to him and patted his head. They say that animals helped relieve stress. It must be true, because every time she was with her faithful hound, she felt safe and relieved. She got back up and headed to her bedroom, to change out of the sickening green waitress dress. Avery stripped down to her bra and panties padded into the bathroom, that was conjoined to bedroom. She ran hot water and tossed in some vanilla and jasmine scented bubble bath. She hit the vintage radio, that was located in the bathroom and picked a random radio station. _Teenage Dreams, _was playing on the radio. She wasn't particularly fond of Katy Perry, but the song would work.

She sighed and sank into the hot water, she winced. The water was almost hot enough to burn her skin. It seemed to melt all of her stress away.

XXX

Avery sighed and walked into her bedroom, she had one of the only few towels wrapped around her form. It was an ugly cotton candy pink color. She towel dried her medium length artificial bottle dyed auburn hair. She ruffled throw the vintage and worn dresser and found a pair of baggy gray sweats and a long sleeve thermal top. She sighed and slipped a pair on a pair of slipper socks to complete the look.

She yawned and walked into the living room. She heard Booner began to growl in warning. The hairs on the back of Avery's neck began to stick up. Booner was the type of dog that only barked when he sensed a human. He didn't bark a squirrels or anything like that.

Instead of a gun, she went for her bow. What a great choice! If the person happened to have a gun, she'd be up shit creek with out a paddle.

She looked over at Booner, his posture was abnormal for him. His tail was standing straight up, the access skin on his face, formed wrinkles that went over his eyes. He was snarling and growling like a hound from hell. (Excuse the pun.)

Avery cautiously grabbed him by the collar and shoved him away from the door. She grabbed an bright neon green arrow out of her quiver. She placed it in her right hand; so she could have the accidental weapon of her choice ready.

She cautiously opened the front door and stepped on to the wooden porch. She heard it creek from the pressure of her weight. She jumped in panic. Relying on her senses; she rapidly loaded the arrow into her compact bow and fired. She heard it wiz past the woods and she heard it strike something.

She sighed and shook her head, she was being _way_ too jumpy. She needed to relax a little and quit being in a panic all the time. _'Maybe I should just go get a massage and spend the day at the spa,'_ she thought bitterly.

She thought she heard a yell from somewhere, that sent her panic and paranoia into overdrive. Her flight and fight response was kicking in, she'd have to chose run like a rabbit or stand and fight like a cougar. Avery was tired of running from whomever was after her. She made haste into he house and grabbed a gun off of the mantle. She happened to grab a shot gun, she went to the fallout shelter to grab some amo. Booner was inside still growing at unseen forces.

She called for Booner as silent as she could. When Booner made his way to the trap door and went down the stairs, she slid it shut.

Avery shivered as she felt the cold air seep through her thermal top. It was one of those days that she wished would have wore something besides pajamas into the shelter. She sighed and went to the area where her paranoid family had the cache of weapons. She went into the old looking pie safe and dug out a box of shot gun slugs. As she made her way up the stairs she could hear voice. Avery made her pace slower and quiet. Her footsteps falling almost silent as she crept towards the fallout's trapdoor.

"Can you believe she shot me in the ass!" she heard someone grumble.

"Ethel, always was skilled at archery, be lucky she didn't hit you elsewhere." she heard James state.

Her brother was here for her?

"Yeah but this is where that Avery chick lives," The other voice stated.

"Avery, is Ethel's nickname. She doesn't like being called by her real name, her brother explained.

"I wonder why," Avery mumbled to herself.

"Do you think they're the same girl?" the guy she shot in the ass stated.

"Yeah, it's my sister alright," her brother mumbled.

She heard what sounded like a walky-talky going off. She heard her older brother, James, swear and then sigh. She also heard the echo of boots on the hard wooden floor. Booner let out a howl and started growling.

"Shut up," she said in a harsh scolding whisper.

"Did you hear that?" she heard the guy she shot in the ass state.

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from underground," James said.

"I didn't hear anything Agent Avington, you must be losing it," she heard James's partner state.

"Can it Nivans, I wasn't the one that was shot in the ass," her brother countered.

"Yeah, but you were the one that pulled it out," Nivans fired back.

If she knew her brother James, and she did, he'd be returning a fierce glare to his partner.

"Captain Redfield wants one of us back at the base," James muttered.

"Okay, I'll go," Nivans chipped in.

"No, you stay here just incase that mercenary comes after my little sister," she heard James say in a tone of authority.

"Also, I want you to see if you can weasel the USB drive out of her," James added.

"How would I do that, flirt with her," Nivans fired, she swore she could almost hear an eye roll.

Avery sighed and rolled her eyes, just what she needed a guardian She could take care of herself.

Especially one that she accidently shot in the ass!

She heard the sound of boots leaving and then heard the heavy wooden door slam shut. Guess they left. She waited about 10 to 15 minutes until it was safe to go up. As Avery reached the for the latch on the fallout shelter's trap door. She ushered Booner up, she let her hound dog come out first. She heard Booner let out a howl of happiness.

She came up with her gun drawn and pointed at whatever danger may be lurking, in the corners of the worn cabin.

As she emerged she saw a blond dude with spiky hair. The one that she had met on her way out of work. He was petting Booner, and he seemed to enjoy it. The damn traitor turning his back on her for a kind itch.

As soon as her sock feet hit the cool wood floors. She sighed and turned to the male, she let out a little fake cough and alerted the male. He looked about 25 to 27 about average height. He was muscle bound, but not in an over baked way.

He turned to face her and said. "Hello Avery Princeton or should I say Ethel Betris Avington,"

She glared at him. "It's Avery, and why are you here in my cabin?" she asked pointing her shot gun at him.

"I'm here, because you brother said you needed to be looked after and for the thumb drive," he stated, sending the alarm bells again.

"Drop the gun," he said.

Avery sighed and lowered the shot gun. She walked over to the mantel and placed it the rightful place.

"So you BSAA gents are after the thumb drive," she said looking at him.

"Yes we are," he stated.

"Well, here take the piece of metal," she said taking it off of the chain between her breasts and tossing at him.

Nivans caught the object and stared at her. "That's it, you're not going to put up a fight?"

"Yeah, take the piece of crap and leave. Please, let me live out my existence even though it may be a fake one," She said glaring at him.

"Fine, but be aware I'll keep an eye out for you," he said walking towards the door and pocketing the thumb drive.

"I don't need you watching out for me," she growled looking at him.

"Yeah I can tell you can handle yourself, you shot me in the ass. Besides, it still hurts," he said in a whine.

"Oh poor baby," she said sarcastically.

"Well kid, consider me your guardian; rather you want it or not." Piers said walking out the door.

When she heard the door close she let out a little frustrated sigh. Just what she needed was an unwanted guardian.

XXX

**A/N: Wow, that chapter took a lot for me to write. Um, I tried to add some humor in it. Even if it is accidently misplaced. And for the people asking me for when Jake will come in. He should be in the next chapter or two. Yeah poor Avery got a unwanted guardian. I wasn't fond of Pires but somehow he weaseled his way into the story. I'm shocked actually how this came out. Also I made this chapter a bit longer. I'm seem to not have writer's block this week. So maybe I might publish one or two chapters. If my schedule allows it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and following my story. It means a lot to me. And thanks to the random stranger for the information about. "Those who shall not be named." (Harry potter reference.) Anyway enough with the end of chapter rants. **

**Have a nice day and Happy reading, **

**Butterflyinc. **:)


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Comes To Town

**The Mercenary and the Little Girl That Could: Chapter 4, Evil Comes To Town.**

**A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter to, The Mercenary and The Little Girl that could. Thanks to Pink and Black Cherry Blossom, for giving me an epic review. Also thanks to the new followers and the people who have favored this story. Also to the people who have read The Mercenary and the little girl that could! Thanks so much! This story is written late at night, so please forgive if I make grammar mistakes! I'll proofread it, if I am not to tired too! Yeah and I have insomnia, writing helps me sleep somehow. I don't know I'm just weird that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Resident Evil Gaming Franchise, those rights belong to CapCom. I also don't make any profit for this story. The only thing is the plot and my Oc. **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slight sexual references, violence, language, blood and gore, crude humor, innuendos, and drunker randomness. **

**Another Author's note: In the spirit of Halloween and well the fact that I love the holiday, this story is going to have a slight Halloween theme to it. Well enough will my beginning author note rambles. Also there's a minor two week time skip!**

**Thanks for reading and a very Happy Halloween to the readers!**

**Butterflyinc**

**Start story:**

xxx

Avery sighed as she carried a plate full of pancakes to table three. It was Halloween and the diner was running a breakfast special called, Pumpkins Galore. Avery sighed and wonder why, of all the people she had to work today. She could be doing better things with her time, like hunting for dinner and planning for survival.

She also had no such luck getting rid of her annoying guardian, no matter how hard she tried. She also had to apply antiseptic to a certain place, that she never wanted to touch. Though, he did have a fine derriere.

Avery shook her head at her stupid thoughts. At least she felt sort of safe, with him watching over her and things. Even though, she could take care of herself. She wasn't quite as paranoid as she was two weeks ago.

After she gave the dive to the BSAA, the mercenary hasn't come yet. She was starting to feel relaxed in her settings...too relax for her good.

"Hey Avery, can you please bring some pumpkin doughnuts to table six, sugar?" Annie asked, breaking Avery's thought train.

"...Uh, sure," she said shaking her head

Avery walked over to table six and saw Piers there. She sighed in annoyance and fired him a glare. He never seemed to leave her alone, almost like a lost puppy dog. He was really getting on Avery's nerves.

Avery sighed and walked over to the counter and grabbed some doughnuts, out of the display cabinet. The brought them over to him.

"Would that be all, sir?" she asked, trying to keep her tone calm.

"No, I'd like some coffee please, black with that pumpkin spice creamer that you guys have." Avery's annoying guardian stated and began browsing the menu.

Avery sighed and got one of the cheesy Halloween theme mugs and poured his coffee and creamer. She brought it to his table and almost had the urge to slam it down, almost. As she set his cup down, he began to much on the doughnuts.

"Excuse me Miss?" she heard a customer state. She let out a sigh of relief, glad to have the added distraction.

"Yes ma'am? She said walking to the woman's table.

"These pancakes aren't cooked to my husband's preference," the woman said in a snide/snobby tone. Avery side glanced over at the woman's plump husband, he looked like he didn't need anymore pancakes.

Avery sighed and stared at the woman._'Why do I get the bitchy customers?' _she thought bitterly.

"Sorry Ma'am, I'll have the cook fix your husband's order right away," Avery said with a bow. She took the the pancakes and thought. _'He doesn't need anymore,'_

As she walked up to the counter she saw a familiar face, she glanced up at her and couldn't quite place it. She sighed and set the plate of customer complaint pancakes on to the counter on the cook's counter. She rang the bell, getting Andrew's attention.

"Hey Andrew, table two says the pancakes are not _cooked_ right." she said staring at him.

Andrew looked at her and nodded. "Tell table two I'll have their pancakes right away."

"Will do," she said glancing to her left and saw Nivans still sitting there. Didn't he have better things to do, besides annoying the crap out of her. She sighed and leaned up against the counter until table two's pancakes were done.

"Ah Avery honey, you got all the luck with men," she hear the slightly plump but very pretty, Jasmine, say.

Avery turned and shot her a sideways glance. "Yeah, I really wouldn't call myself lucky."

"Pssh, table six is so handsome, I'd serve him up with a side of biscuits and slather gravy all over him." Jasmine said, smacking her lips in to empathize her point. Avery shot her a strange look.

"Um, okay you sound like a leering hooker," she muttered and Jasmine shrugged.

"I'm a Mommy of three, that hardly get's any bed action from my husband, honey," Jasmine said smiling at her.

Avery rolled her eyes when she hear Annie say, "I'd put a saddle on that boy and ride him to the rodeo." Avery groaned she was surrounded my leering middle aged woman. She had to admit, Nivans was cute...in an annoying sort of way. She shook her head at her thoughts, she didn't come here to have an affair. She had more important things on mind, like her survival and that damned mercenary. She wanted to be prepared for him.

She heard a ding of the cook's bell and she heard Andrew yell, "Order up!" He jolted her out of her thoughts.

"'Kay, I'll bring it to them," she said grabbing the plate and brining it to the customer.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am." she said setting the plate down.

"No problem my dear, you're such a good waitress. May I ask where you got that costume?" she asked. Avery glanced down and saw that she was wearing her old Hooter's work uniform.

"Oh, I use to work there, when I lived in Cali," she fudged.

Piers snorted in his coffee and Eve shot him a glare.

"Well, enjoy your meal**!" **Avery said in sing-song as she made her way to Piers table.

"More coffee?" she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Sure,"

She nodded and grabbed his coffee cup. She went to the coffee machine and poured him some coffee, she added the cream and brought it back to him.

"Here you go," Avery said placing the cup down and walking off.

She walked over to Fred's table, a local, and began taking his order.

"The usual for breakfast Fred; waffles with syrup and a side of bacon and scrambled egg whites?" she asked.

"Nah, I want to change it up, it's Halloween after all and Ol' Freddy feels like being witchy*, " he said with a booming laugh.

Avery cracked an amused smile and let out a little chuckle.

"Okay, what will it be, Fred?" she asked.

"I want a ham and cheese omelette and a half stack of pumpkin pancakes," Fred said rasing a finger and pointing at her.

"'Kay, just don't leave me a penny tip*," she joked and scribbled his order down on her tablet. She grabbed Fred's meal and walked to the counter.

"Hey Andrew, Fred feels like having something different," she said with an eye roll.

"Really now, what will he have?" Andrew asked.

"He want's an ham and cheese omelette and half stack of pumpkin pancakes," she said.

"Okay, I'll get it done, you Hooter's girl," he said gesturing to Avery's costume and the reddish brunette rolled her brown eyes.

"'Kay just get his order done, and a Happy Halloween to you," she said.

"Happy Halloween," the kitchen brute grumbled.

Avery sighed and looked at the clock, signaling that she had break in a few minutes.

"Um Mr. Walter, can I please take my half hour break and head home?" she asked.

Walter, who was sitting at the counter, counting today's profitable breakfast looked at her.

"Sure, just don't be late, and don't forget to bring me my buffalo wings I asked for," he said with a laugh, gesturing to her costume.

Avery looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that ,see you in a few," She said walking to the punch out clock and punching out.

Avery sighed and walked to her Thing and got in. She drove the short ten miles to home. She didn't even look back, to see if Nivans was following her.

XXX

As soon as Avery pulled up into the leaf covered drive, she heard Booner began to bark. She sighed and slammed the door and walked up to the porch. She put her key in the door and saw her faithful hound spin in circles on his ass*. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. She had to laugh at his antics.

She sighed and dropped her purse on the floor and walked straight to the bathroom and went pee. Booner followed her to the bathroom, but stopped short of the doorway. He laid down and waited for her to get out. Avery flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror and began to brush her brown hair out of her face. She looked at her ridiculous costume and shook her head. She could remember times where she got her ass grabbed by the patrons at hooters. Some drunk stalked her to the car once. She shivered at the memory. She really didn't miss the city where she had worked and went to college.

She was actually now starting to like the secluded feel of living in the woods. Even though it did play havoc on her mental health, a little bit. She glanced at her childish Hello Kitty watch and saw that it said, she had 20 minuets before she had to be at work.

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch and grabbed the old book that she was reading. It was a loaner from the library, _Dark Angel, _by V.C. Andrew, part of the Casteel series*. She liked the eerie chill of the story and liked how the Author wrote. She sighed and slumped into the well worn cushions.

She glanced back at her watch, she had like 15 minutes before she had to at work in a few minutes.

She set the book down and bid her dog an ado and walked to the door Avery locked the door and tested it. Satisfied that it was locked correctly she walked to her Thing and headed back to work.

For some reason, the hairs on the back of her arms and neck were standing up. She shook her head; it must be the cold and her ridiculous costume she had on.

Avery sighed and started her vehicle, heading towards work.

XXX

As soon as Avery arrived she looked at the clock, she was five minutes early. She slipped her piece of paper into the time clock and punched in. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her apron, where she had left it.

She looked at Annie and said, "Tell Mr. Walter thank you for me,"

"No problem, darlin'," Annie said.

Avery scanned the diner and saw Nivans was not there, he must have been something important to do. As long as he was out of her hair, she was fine.

Avery sighed and grabbed a damp washrag out of the bucket of clean ones. She began whipping down the tables. The diner had slowed down to a slow crawl of regulars and people lingering over from the breakfast.

Avery sighed, wishing that the last bus boy, Gus, hadn't quit. The pimply face geeky kid was fun company. He also shared Avery's interest in classic video games. He sort of reminder her of Jack. She remembered beating Jack at classic Mortal Combat, hands down. Just the modern games today, seemed not to have the fun factor to her. Even though the graphics were a lot sicker.

She began cleaning off the tables and scrubbing up the left over mess. Table two, had left the biggest mess._ 'So much for being a kind waitress.' _Avery thought sarcastically.

As soon as she was finished, and tossed the rag back into the 'dirty' bucket. The lunch crowd began to flood in. She grabbed a few menus and began setting them down.

She walked over to table three, there was a woman dressed sleekly and red. She was a beautiful Asian woman in her early to mid thirties. She sighed and could tell she wasn't from this parts. Her inner alarm bells, couldn't help but annoyingly go off.

"Hello, what would you like to order, Ma'am?" Avery asked.

The woman glanced over at Avery giving her the once over, that sent a chill up her spine. Damn creepiness.

"Yes, I'd just like a cup of coffee, I'm watching my figure. Something that you hill folk's don't," she said in a snide remark. Avery almost flipped the woman off.

She happened to like the people here, they were extremely friendly and warming. They took in a strange girl running from God knows what. She shot the woman a passive glance, remembering that she should be polite. She was ten years younger then the woman, at least. She had manners.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or get me my coffee?" The woman said annoyed.

Avery looked down and saw that her tablet was barely in her grasp. She shook her head, breaking her reverie.

"Sorry, just spacing off is all," she muttered. She brought the rude woman her coffee and set it down.

"Well you certainly look like you watch your weight," The woman remarked looking at Avery's trimmed and scrawny figure.

"Uh, I did track in college, Ma'am," Avery said in a strange tone.

"Ah, and I'm too young to be a Ma'am call me Ada," she said.

"Okay, I will do that, Ms. Ada," Avery said testing out the words, "would you like some creamer or sugar or sweeter?"

"No, just black coffee is good," she said still studding Avery. The woman was giving her the down right heebey geebies!

She glanced up at the clock, it was almost 2:00 pm. Meaning, that she was almost was off for the day. She let out a sigh of relief and began taking other patrons' orders.

XXX

She sighed and walked to her car. Today was surely a stressful day, one of the most stressful she had since coming to Moorseville almost three months ago. She started up her car and started to head homes. She felt some what safe and drove off.

As Eve was heading home, her car stalled and died in halfway to her cabin. She was broke down in a creepy woods. Five miles from civilization. _'It might as well be 50,'_ she thought bitterly. She was cursing the bitch, Karma, to death.

Avery sighed and hopped out of her car. She opened the hood, before she could get to her destination. She felt hands clamp over her mouth and felt the cold steel of a gun pressed against her head. She hadn't hear a thing, the person moved so quiet and with fluid steps–almost like an assassin or—mercenary!

She immediately wish she hadn't ignored them. Damn her for feeling so comfortable.

Her eyes widened in fear and she lifter her eyes to see who it was. If it was Piers or James playing a sick joke on her. If so, she was going to kick their ass to Kingdom Come!

She glanced up and saw the same bitter expression and similar scar on his right cheek. He also had the same buzzed hair do, she remember. It was the mercenary that was after her life!

Her heart beat started to speed up, sounding like a million of stampeding mustangs.

"Hello again, you little bitch!" Her capture cursed in her ear. His warm raspy voice, tickling the wisps of hair around her ears.

Avery gulped in fear. "Let me go!" she tried to say, but her plea was muffled by his large hand. Avery resorted to a move that she knew was dirty. She bit hard on to his hand.

He let go of her mouth and Avery stumbled on to the ground. She was going to make a run for it, when he slapped her hard against the cheek, knocking her on to the ground. Avery's hand went to her cheek and she gasped in pain. She could feel a bruise coming on.

"Fucking bitch!" he swore, gripping her low ponytail.

"Let me go, bastard! I don't have anything you want!" she said trying to kick up. But that action made him grip more harder on her ponytail, sending sparks of harsh pain to her skull.

For the first time Avery was literally _scared shitless_ in her life! She struggled to get loose, making him grip even harder on her hair. Avery was almost out of ideas..

'_Fuck me!' _she mentally cursed.

"You **have **exactly what I want, little girl," he said in a dangerous tone.

The thought of rape, flashed through her mind.

"Please don't rape me!" she whined in a panic. She tried to curl up in a defensive ball, but the grip that he had on her head made it impossible.

"Rape you? Hell no, I ain't going to rape you! I want the damn thumb drive and I want to bring you in. So I can get my money!" he laughed at her expense. Avery still felt fear but she just glared at him.

"Fuck you then!" she swore, Jake slapped her harder against the cheek.

I don't have it!" she yelled at him.

He looked at her with an amused smirk. He made Avery feel like she was a mere ant under a magnifying glass.

"Really now, I have ways getting it out of you!" he said.

Avery was about to retort something, when he smacked her on the skull with his gun. Avery felt sparks of pain hit her. She felt the darkness start to slip in on her. With all her might Avery tried to fight it, but no chance she slipped in to unconsciousness's dark mistress.

XXX

**End Author's note: Wow! I'm surprised how that chapter turned out. It was a little bit more dark then my other chapters. Like I promised Jake made an appearance, the badass son of Wesker himself. Also I slipped Ada in there too. Wonder what Ada has plans for? Does she want the S. Virus? Also I made a Halloween theme sort of.. Should Avery save herself? Or should Piers come in and save her. Also here's a question, who should she wind up with. (If I decide to do add romance in there.) Piers or Jake? Leave me a review on who you should think Again, thanks for reading, following, reviewing, favoring! Enough with my end chapter rambles!**

**Have a nice and Happy reading also Happy Halloeen.**

**-Butterflyinc:)**

_**What the * mean:**_

_*** Witchy: I don't even think that's a word, but it's a term I've heard used before.**_

_*** Penny tip: Well it's kind of a mean joke to leave a waitress a penny tip. I work as one and once I got a tip of 3 dollars in pennies. **_

_*** Booner spinning on his ass: This is a funny story, my dog, Gus, actually does that. And when I was writing this part of the story he was doing it. So I thought it would be a funny antic for Booner to do.**_

_***Heaven V.C. Andrews Casteel Series: V.C. Andrews is one of my favorite authors and well she writes a lot about dark family secrets and things like that. Also Heaven is the first book in the Casteel series and it happens to be her second series. Victoria Caorline (hope I got that right) died of breast cancer. Even thought her books still continue on. They are written by ghost writers. So yeah she's a good author, her first books are better though. If you like twisted dark secres these books are for you.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Abduction and Rescue pt1

**The Mercenary and The girl that could: Chapter 5: Abduction and Rescue, Maybe. Part 1**

**A/N: I'm doing this as a two part story for chapter 5, Also I'd like to thank those who have read this story and review it! Also Jake finally appeared, yeah I'm playing it up like he's been brain washed by Ada(sort of how Wesker did in Resident Evil 5 for Jill) in believing that Avery's the bad guy. That she wants to use the virus for evil. Jake takes Avery to an unknown cave... Also I hope this story flows right. I'm also thinking on making like a game play story, between two of my Original Characters Eve(Going out With Guns Blazing) and Avery(This story.) as a team. (I have to do a major tweaking of Eve's persona.) I don't know how it will pan out. If anyone has some ideas on how, that would be great. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Gaming Franchise, those rights belong to CapCom. Also I don't make any profit when writing this story. I only do it for boredom. Updating so much, proves I have no life.**

**Rating: T+ (meaning if you're under 15 you shouldn't be reading it, also too safe to be M.)**

**Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood and Gore, some sexual situations, innuendos and adult situations.**

**Another Author's note: There's going to be some dark scenes depicted, so if you don't want to well read them. I'll put an warning before the scene. You can just skip over it. **

**Thanks's For Reading: **

**Butterflyinc**

**Start Story:**

XXX

Avery came to with a massive headache, it felt like someone had wacked her on the head with a mallet. Memories of what happened to her hours ago flashed through her head, like she was struck by lighting.

She tried to let out a scream, but her mouth was taped. She tried to stand up, she was tied in ropes in fetal position. She tried to use her arms, she had no such luck they were tied at her sides. She tried to use her eye site, she was blind folded. She was completely vulnerable and terrified to death. The only sense she could rely on was hearing.

She heard the echo of boots on stone, she felt fear race up her spine. She heard the boots come closer and closer. She shivered in fear, she just wished the person would leave her be. She heard the sound of metal scraping against stone, this seemed to elevate her fear more.

"Hello!" she tried to call out, the tape hinder her ability to speak.

She tried to worm her way out of her bindings, no such luck. The ropes were tied too tight, almost enough to cut off her circulation. As she tried to worm her way out again, she managed to roll about a 3 inches. She heard amused laughter of her capture and it sent chills of electricity up her spine.

"Hm, looks like you're awake," she heard him remark.

"Fuck off!" she screamed but the tape muffled it.

Jake looked at her and shook his head. "Such a bad mannered, little girl," he mocked.

Avery glared a harsh glare, is she wasn't blind folded and looks could kill; he'd be ash by now. Her abductor had become quiet now. Still sending chills up Avery's spine. She tried to turn her head, she felt the pressure of a boot on her head. She winced as he increased pressure, it felt like he was trying to squish her head.

"Don't say a word or move, I'm undoing your tape." The mercenary said as he crudely ripped the tape, Avery winced in pain.

"Ouch! You fuck, that hurt!" she said, glaring up at him through the blind fold. Her remark received her a hard smack on the tall.

"I said no talking!" her kidnapper scolded in a harsh tone.

"I don't give—" she was cut short of him slapping her again.

"You should watch your tongue," he added, gripping her cheeks hard.

Avery winced and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the boot leave her head. She felt herself being drawn up the ropes.

"Look at me little girl," she heard the man rasp out.

"How can I, blind folded dumb ass!" she said.

"Ooh, I got a little spitfire," he mocked back.

"Up your momma's ass!" she fired. Avery suddenly felt her blindfold being ripped off. She stared into the deep blue eyes of her abductor. She immediately let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the cave. Where had he taken her? Where ever it was, she could feel the cold air sink into her skimpy clothes. She shivered in fear and from being cold.

She felt her body slam against the hard and damp stone wall, with a sudden force. She winced and let out a little gasp of pain.

"Don't talk about my mother like that, bitch!" he ground out, squeezing her neck.

Avery winced and stared up at him. She saw hellfire in his eyes, she gulped.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it!" she croaked out.

He must have not heard her and increased the pressure on her neck. She felt her breath slowly slip out of her, she tried to kick her legs. She couldn't for the fact that she was tied up. She looked up at him.

"Please, let me go," she wheezed out.

"No," he said pinching a spot on the back of her neck.

Avery immediately fell into an unconscious state.

XXX

(A/N: it may get a bit graphic for some people, so if you want to turn back you can. Otherwise, please read on.)

Avery came to, her head spinning like a merry-go-round she felt groggy. She could see black spots form before her vision. She blinked twice, she wasn't in a dark cave; now she was in some kind of well lit room. The room itself was a blinding hospital shade of white, and it was clean smelling. The scent burned her nostril

All she remembered was being in cave and now she was laying on a bed. Her wrists were handcuffed to a bed. What scared her the most was her Hooter's costume was gone and she was wearing some kind of white cotton dress. _'Had he seen me naked?' _she thought in a panic. If so, she just hoped he didn't do anything else.

She sighed and tried kicking her feet, those were free. At least they left them undone. She looked on her right side, she saw that there was a camera facing her. So much for an escape plan.

"Help, me please! Let me go!" she sobbed.

"Such a pathetic creature you are, Avery." she heard a voice say over an intercom.

Calling Avery, 'pathetic' was what set off her temper the most. "Screw You! If I can get my hands on you, so help me..." she was cut off by a sudden shock hitting her system. She yelped, tears started to stream down from her eyes. She felt as if she had sat on an electric fence.

"Is that all you got," the voice mocked, it was a raspy female voice.

"Screw you and scar face to he—" Avery never got to finish her sentence as a another sudden jolt hit her system. This time it felt like someone had stuck a cow prod into straight to her skin, it was burning through her vein.

"Any more little girl, because we can play this game all day," The female said with a feigned yawn.

The must have stuck some kind of device on her. Whatever it was, she sure as hell wanted to shove it so far up their ass you'd have to surgically remove it. She sighed and glared up at the hospital white walls.

"What the hell did you place on me?" she asked.

"Just some little shocking device, that's under your skin. It's a new device they use to control criminals in maximum security!" the woman said, sounding like she was over joyed.

"I don't give—" The shock was more intense this time; sending Avery bolting up and arching her spine in pain. Tears and snot began to stream from her eyes and nose. The pain was too intense, she felt that shock clear to her bones. Avery started to sob uncontrollably, like a baby. She had never been so scared in her life. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to pass.

Avery heard what sounded like a metal door swinging open. She heard what sounded like men speaking in a hush German dialect. Avery's ears stretched to hear what they were saying. Some times, by the tone of the person's voice in a different language you can sort of get the gist of what they're say. She couldn't understand what they were going on about. This made her fear elevate even more.

Then she snapped her eyes open, to get a look at her second kidnappers goon squad. They were all tall and gruff looking. There was 10 of them, and all of them looked mean and massive. She looked for key features, that she could use somehow..

Some had long hair. Of them looked like he was from Jamaica, on the account of he had dreads. The rest either were bald or had a buzzed hair cut. The sad thing, was that they all were wearing masks. All of them had a mask that reminded her of the devil.

Avery gulped in fear, she didn't know a single word of German.

The pointed to her and she could hear sadistic laughter coming from the fray. She blinked rapidly and got the point, they were thinking of what to do with her.

"Ms. Wong, told us to torture the information out of the little Fraulein," one said in a thick German accent, reminded her of Hitler.

If it was a different moment, she would have been laughing.

"Please, don't do what you were thinking of doing!" she exclaimed, as fear raced up her system like a speeding runaway train. Her emotions went from fear, to straight emotion fear.

She saw one of them hold a little control of some sorts, it sort of looked like a clicker for a car. Yet, it had some type of dial on it, making it more menacing looking She gulped instinctively.

The goon with the dreads hit the control and she felt sparks of pain shoot up her spine. Avery gasped and bowed up again, her spine arching in an angle that was not natural.

The goon just laughed and stared at her. He hit the control so many time, that Avery passed out from the pain. This time she welcomed the darkness, like it was a Mother's embrace.

XXX

(A/N: this is where the really dark stuff happens, so if you want to turn back again I under stand.)

Avery woke up again, she flinched as the bright florescent light hit her eyes. She was strapped to what looked like gurney. She shivered as she felt cold air hit her system. Her vision again was full of the goon squad.

"Hello Fraulein," one cooed in a sadistic tone. It was the ring leader with the dread locks, now that she had a good look at him. He was a white person with a tan.

Avery's brown eyes glared up at him. "Fuck you, Bob Marley, lookalike!"

She felt that burning spark again, she took a deep breath and tried to breathe through the pain. She guessed that her body had adapted to the shock, because it didn't hurt as bad.

"Hm, look like you've adapted to the shocker," another with a thick accent that sounded Russian stated. She glanced up at him, he looked like a Bond villain cliche.

The tips of Avery's mouth almost turned into a smirk. "I'd like a martini shaken not stern," she remarked.

"Not with that tone," Bob Marley's twin remarked. He slapped Avery hard across the same cheek, that her mercenary had struck. She saw stars shoot through her eyes. If her hands weren't tied down, she would have rubbed her cheek.

Avery's glare intensified tenfold as she focused it on the goons.

"Where's the drive?" one asked.

"Up your Bob Marley's ass!" she swore, she received another painful jolt, making her lurch up again.

"Where's the thumb drive?" the one with Hitler's accent asked.

"Nowhere, I don't know where I placed it." she lied glaring at everyone of them. She got another jolt up her spine.

She heard a door open and saw a woman dressed in red appear. She was the woman that was at Walter's Diner._ 'So she's behind the whole shebang?' _Avery thought bitterly.

The goons's heads also turned in the direction that the woman came in. Aver sent an icy glare her way. The woman just let out a little chuckle and sauntered over to Avery.

She grasped Avery's medium length brown hair and yanked on it. She smiled up at her and touched her cheek with her dainty hand, raking her finger nails across her cheek. Avery resisted the urge to flinch.

"Get any information on the flash drive, boys?" she asked, still grasping Avery's hair.

"No, we didn't, Ma'am she won't talk no matter the intensity of the shocks we give her," the Bound villain said.

Ada looked at Aver and gripped her hair tighter. She raked her fingers harder against her cheek, making Avery gasp out again in pain. Avery glared up at the woman.

"Don't want to talk, little girl I have ways of making you speak. Very dark and mean ways," she said with a menacing laugh.

Avery glared up at her and said, "Screw you, I wouldn't tell you where it was even if you tore me from limb to limb."

"Is that so?" Ada challenged.

"Yup."

"Boys, I think you should use the needle method, to get her to speak?" She said in a tone that made Avery shiver.

Ada got up and went to the door. "Oh and if that doesn't work, there's one _thing _that all _women _are afraid of."

Avery shivered, she just hoped that she wasn't talking about the R word.

Avery suddenly felt like a bunch of tiny hot pokers stab into her skin. She gasped and spun her head around. She looked to her right and saw the men inserting heated up needles into her skin. It hurt worse then the shocks that went through her earlier.

She winced again as they were pulled out harshly.

"Tell us where it is, bitch," one stated.

"Fuck you!" she swore. Another hot needle was gabbed into her skin and pulled out harsher then before.

"Again, where is it?" he asked, his thick German accent making it hard to hear. He stabbed another one, this time hotter into her arm.

She winced but still didn't answers This went on for about an hour, switching between shocks and hot needles in her skin. Or using both of them at the same time. Avery stubborn to fault did not squeal and tell a single soul. She gave the drive to the BSAA and it was going to stay that way.

"I give up Vlad, she hasn't spoke," one of them stated.

"Yeah Claude, she's a stubborn little she devil," Vlad remarked.

"The boss said anything to get her to talk," Bob Marley's twin said.

Avery suddenly felt like she was she was a piece of meat in a butcher shop and they starving stray dogs. She didn't like the glance that the gave her.

She was about ready to speak when she felt the white cotton dress that she was wearing being torn apart!. Avery gasped and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Please stop!" she begged in fear.

"To late Fraulein," Hitler's twin accent holder remarked.

The continued to rip her dress off completely she felt one began to open her thighs... Avery shut her eyes she was powerless to stop the fiends from molesting her.

XXXX

Avery's worst fear had come to light in this very room. The men had left her after chuckling at each other. He heard the sound of them putting their clothes back on and walking towards the door.

"It's only a matter of time, my Fraulein, before you talk," Claude said kissing her on the cheek.

After they left only silence filled the and the sound of Avery's sobbing. It was HER, father's fault that he put her in such a situation. Only if **he** would have given the drive to the BSAA, instead of her. She would have been assaulted in the worst way for a female.

Tear were pouring out of her like Niagra Falls. How could someone be so sick and twisted to torture and molest a girl? These men must have been escaped convict.

Avery didn't know how much time had pass since she had been abducted. All she knew that she was tired and sore. Her body was playing a massive symphony of pain.

**(Okay parts's over)**

**BAM!** The sound of a metal door being kicked open filled the silence. Avery's head spun around in fear. She saw that it was her mercenary. Maybe he was her to torture her too or to gloat.

"Avery?" he asked as saw her bruised and marked up flesh. She was naked and shivering and sobbing like a baby..

This wasn't the girl that defiantly stood up to him. She was a mess. She was blabbering on about her damn father. He sighed and took a knife out and began cutting her bindings. She glance up at him with a placid look and flinched.

"What happened to you?" he said baffled.

He found out from that Piers fellow that she wasn't the bad guy and the fact that she gave the drive to them. That her father was the one that copied the virus and deleted the system.

Even after he collected the money for bringing her in from the Hade's Corps. He didn't want this to happen to Avery. He sighed and began to get the binding off of her. She was now complete undone. He picked up her. He saw that she was completely naked and he blushed.

"Don't please!" she whined.

"Do what?" he asked in a tone too harsh.

Avery flinched back and began crying uncontrollably again. She didn't want him to assault them like that. She winced when he shifted her and adjusted her weight. He peeled off his jacket and covered her with it.

"Sorry, what do you mean?" he asked, this time in a softer gruff tone.

"R-r-rape me," she stuttered out burrowing her face into his shoulder.

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not that type of person."

She didn't say anything she must have dozed off in his arms. Jake was almost...she didn't want to say hero or savior. He was the one that got her in the mess!

She felt him shift her weight again and carry her out. Avery blacked out on account of the event of the day. She fell into a dreamless sleep...

**End A/N: Holy crap! I'm shocked that I wrote such a dark chapter. And Jake played the hero in part one! Also part 2 of chapter 5 should be out soon. I didn't want to type of a huge chapter, so I got lazy and broke it up:) Thanks to those who have reviewed, favored, followed and read my story! Next up is part 2 and Jake takes Avery to see Sherry Birkin**(hope I spelled that right) **Also how did the BSAA find her? Stay tuned for next part of the chapter.**

**Have a nice day and Happy Reading:**

**-Butterflyinc**


	6. Abduction and Rescue Part 2

**The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could: Chapter 5, Abducted and Maybe Rescued Part 2**

**A/N:** **Okay here's part 2 of chapter 5. Thanks for all of those who have read, followed and reviewed this story. Also, there's no warning in this chapter(besides the one listed in the headings). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Gaming Franchise, those rights belong to Capcom. I also don't make any profit in writing this story.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Language, violence, blood and gore, innuendos, crude humor and mild sexual situations. **

**Start story:**

XXX

Avery came to with fluorescent lights glaring in her eyesight. She blinked twice, she was in another brightly lit room with hospital white wall._**'**__Not again.' _

She felt pain shoot through her lower regions. Her memories of her kidnaping and abuse came flashing through her mind. Tears of regret and sorrow started to pour down from her dark brown eyes. She had never felt so useless in her life. She hated the feeling. She couldn't believe that there was people that _evil. _

She curled her body up in a ball, bringing her knees up to her stomach, at least she wasn't bound to the bed this time.

The man who had kidnaped her saved her. How messed up was that whole thing? He took her some place, she just couldn't figure out where. She sobbed until she could sob no more. Her well of tears became dry.

The only feeling that she was left was emptiness. She rocked back and forth on the hospital bed. Avery wondered how much damage her assault had done the her body. She already knew that it had painted a dark picture on her psyche.

She heard the door open; she scrambled up the bed until she was flush against the cold metal headboard of the bed

Avery closed her eyes and her body started to tremble. She was shaking like a tree in a hurricane.

She heard heavy footfall, the sound of combat boots echoing on the ground.

Chills of terror started to race through her, like bolts of lightning. Avery's breathe started to increase as the person drew closer.

She peaked her head up, her blood shot brown eyes met the face a muscled bound man. He was the white brother of the hulk! He was so huge!

The fear started to pulse up her spine even more! Avery let out a fearful squeak and flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a gruff kind of tone.

Avery flinched even more at the tone of his voice. Her eyes scanned his body and saw that he was wearing a tag that said, "Captain Redfield".

Avery traced her memory for where she heard that name before. Wait! He was the BSAA agent that her brother worked for. He was the captain of his team. He also was some kind of cousin, from her mother's side.

"So... you're the one that this little chaotic event is about," he said, this time in a softer tone.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, barley above a whisper.

"Well, looks like you'll be here for a while," He stated.

"Where is 'here'?" Avery asked.

"You're at the BSAA medical area, where you're recovering," he stated.

Avery's eyes widen and more tears began to pour down. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in Virginia where she could heal among people that cared about her. Not stuck in some—hell hold of a hospital!

Hadn't she been through enough?

"I–I want to go home," she said forcing the words out. Her speech wasn't coming easily to her. It's like her trauma had sent her brain into some kind of lag.

"Sorry, can't let you go home until we get information," he said in a formal tone.

"Information?" she said barley above a whisper.

"Yup," Captain Redfield said.

Avery lifted her head complete off of her knees and shot him a passive glance. She unfolded her legs, until they were tucked under her behind.

"I don't have any information," she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes you do, about those who molested you," he said in cold formal tone.

He made Avery's molestation and assault sound like he was speaking of a mere inconvenience.

Avery felt a different type of emotion, that she didn't think she'd feel. She felt anger, black and cold form a massive mass in the pit of her stomach. It began to eat at her, like a goat enjoying a tin can.

Fear, regret, sorrow, terror were all pushed aside. Her dark brown eyes locked on to his like he was a target. She shot him a glare that would have made Albert Wesker crumble.

Captain Redfield could see the sparks of hell light in her eyes. He almost gulped...almost.

"Molested me? Don't you mean the sick bastards who forced themselves on me. The pain of being shocked from the inside out. Getting hot needles sunk into your skin, like hot little pokers! The sick bitch who probably watched it all, like a spectator sport!" Avery fired, her anger gnawing even more at her heart.

Chris Redfield was lost for words, as the girl before him spoke with so much anger and hate. She had been through hell and back, he was using such a formal tone with her. He sighed and shot her a look of pity.

Avery sighed as felt her anger leave her and taking her strength with it. Avery collapsed back into the bed like an, emotionless blob.

She stared bleakly at Captain Redfield. Her eyes almost having a creepy glaze over them. Chris almost let out an inward shiver. She almost had the placid-eerie look of zombies. He shook his head at her, then walked out of the room.

XXX

Avery came to a couple of hours later, she had no clue that she blacked out again. Avery was about to open her eyes, when she heard two people talking in a hush whisper. They were discussing things related to her. One of the voices sounded familiar, almost like Jake's. The female voice, she didn't recognize

She lowered her breathing down to a slow crawl, hoping that they would think she was asleep. She listened on the conversation that they were having. She knew that it was private, but how private could it be when they're discussing matters about her.

"So will she be okay?" she heard Jake as with concern.

"In time she will, she had massive damage done to her lower regions, where she was sexually assaulted." the female said.

She heard Jake let out a feral growl, making her inwardly cringe. They way he was acting scared her. He was after all the one that got her in to _this! _

"Yet, I don't know that the circumstances that it will play on her psyche," the female explained.

"It will be up to her, if she can pull through this," she added with a sigh.

'_Oh, I'll make it through it...get revenge on those—Freaks!' _Avery fumed inwardly.

"What about the bruises and the little red blotches?" Jake inquired.

"Those will heal, with in time, she also had some kind of chip stuck in the upper part of her chest. I had the medical team remove it." she explained, Avery almost let out an exhale of relief.

"How could—" Jake was cut off by another voice that sounded familiar to her.

"You're the one who brought them to her!" she heard Nivans snarl.

"Yeah, well—I didn't know that they'd be so sick!" he growled.

"They're a terrorist group, you moronic mercenary, of course they'd do a thing like that. Rape, violence and torture is nothing new to them," Nivans balked.

"...Like, I don't feel responsible for what happened to her!" Jake fired getting in Piers face.

"You're just like him...Wesker," she heard Nivans spit back at him.

"I'm NOTHING—like that asshole!" she heard Jake yell, making her cringe even more.

"Stop it!" she heard the female say. She heard a rush of movement; the woman must be stepping between the two feuding males.

"He started it!" Nivans said, sounding like a spoiled little child getting his favorite toy taken away.

"She doesn't need you two fighting. What we need is to get the information on the S Virus, so we can make a cure for it," the female pointed out.

"True Sherry," Jake said announcing the mystery woman's name.

The S virus, was a virus that was supposed to be the strongest yet. That's at least what Avery got out the jumbled up sequence of formulas. She was smart, just not smart enough to understand the complex and misleading formulas that it depicted. It was supposed to mutate the host body into a misshapen blob—or something like that.

Avery sighed and opened her eyes, she cringed when she got the bright glare of the florescent overhead lights in her eyes. When her eyesight adjusted to the brightness, she was shocked at what she saw.

She saw a female dressed in khakis and a cream turtleneck standing between Jake Muller and Piers Nivans. She was keeping them from fighting. This must be the Sherry chick.

Jake Muller, was decked out in worn jeans, a black shirt clinging to his muscular form. His scar on the right side of his face, that was contorted in a feral snarl. His blue eyes flashing hell-fire anger.

Piers Nivans, decked out in the similar solider gear that she saw him wear. He was sporting a scarf. His face was upturned; casting a displeased frown of anger and sorrow.

Avery glanced down and saw that she was wearing a hospital gown, it almost had a childish smiley pattern on it. Her arms were bandage up, where the majority of the needles had been stabbed into her.

She felt the harsh scrape of a bandage on her chest, right above her breast bone. That must have been where..**.they **stuck the damn device!

She wanted to get her hands on the damn bastards who did this to her! She still felt fear, but it wasn't as bad ass it use to be. Right now, it was filled the only emotion anger! Black anger at that!

"I think she's up," Sherry said casting a glance towards Avery's supine position.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked, walking towards Avery and checking her vitals.

"Like hell, an emotional wreck—otherwise I'm fine," Avery said sarcastically, the blond just ignored her retort.

She saw that Jake and Piers were still in the room. She shot Jake an intense glare.

"Ah, isn't my mercenary friend—or should I say my hero," Avery said sarcastically, with the tone of venom and hellfire.

"Look I'm—" the mercenary was cut off by the wounded girl rasing her bandaged left arm.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it..." she said.

"Whatever," Jake grumbled, like a scolded child. He folded his arms.

"Are you okay, Avery?" Nivans asked striding to her side.

"Yeah, just peachy," she said sarcastically.

Piers raised his hand and grazed her bruised cheek, the one that Muller bruised up. Avery resisted the urge to flinch as he touched, his wounded cheek. His cool hand felt nice on her cold cheek.

The blond female continued check her vitals and said, "You can be released in a few hours," she stated.

"Really, exactly how long have I been here?" Avery questioned.

"About 3-4 days," Sherry Birken said.

Avery's brown eyes widen. "Three or four days!

Sherry scratched the back of her heard. "Yeah, you were out 3 of them, you just woke up today."

"Oh..." The begrudge brunette muttered.

"Yes, and I'm the BSAA wants the center to release you in the protective custody of, Jake" she explained.

"Yay, I get the jackass mercenary!" Avery said sarcastically, as she raised her arm and fake glee. She lifted her shoulder and winced. Her body was throbbing like a bitch. The pain killers and sedatives, that they gave her must have worn off.

Jake shot her a glare. "I get another bratty female to watch," When he said 'bratty', Sherry shot him a glare.

"She's only in your custody Muller, because she doesn't seem to like Chris or me. She also needs your protection," Nivans blurted.

Avery shot him a glance. "I didn't say I 'hate you', I just think that you're annoying. Also, I don't want protection!" she growled.

"After what you've been through—you need it," Sherry offered.

"I don't want protection—I want revenge on those who killed my family and accosted me!" she growled, her anger heating up like the fire of hell.

"Fine, you still in Jake's custody. He can train you if he wants too," Sherry said with a tired shrug. Damn the young female for being so stubborn!

"I don't want to be trained by him!" she fired, shooting him a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I don't want to train you either," Jake growled.

Sherry clapped her hands in approval, "That settles it, Jake you're now her guardian."

"Fuck me to hell," he muttered.

XXX

As Avery was dragged from the hospital, wearing a new outfit that wasn't her taste. It was a pair of snug fitting cargo pants and a long sleeved black tee. She was wearing a pair of boots, that were almost to heavy and clunkey for her taste. The jacket that she was wearing was a maroon color... she despised maroon.

"Alright let's go Ethel," Jake muttered, guiding the brunette by the arm.

Avery jerked her arm out of his grip. "Don't call me Ethel! I'm fine walking on my own!

Jake sighed and cursed Sherry, for giving her to him as a ward. He could tell this was not going to be easy...

XXX

**End Author's note: I'm so so, so, sorry that I haven't published in almost a month! I've had massive busy things to do. And on top of all, my charger for my laptop to a crap! So I'm sorry I haven't published in so long! *hides under desk! Thanks to XXsweety101XXx(hopefully I got that right!) for commenting 2 chapters back. Forgot to add you in last chapter! Sorry about that! Also, I'm glad this chapter was kind of hard to write...Enough with my end chapter rants stay tuned till next time.**

**Have a Great Day and Happy Reading!**

**-Butterflyinc**


	7. Chapter 6 New Guardian & Decoy mission

**The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could Chapter 6: Brand New Guardian and bonding time.**

**A/N: Woot, here's chapter 6! Thanks to those who have read, followed and reviewed this story! Thanks so much! You guy's support rocks! Anyways, I'm on chapter 6.. Sorry it's been so long since I've been able to publish! My damn laptop charger broke...grrr...**

**Enough with my rant, please enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil Franchise, those rights belong to CapCom. I also don't make money from writing this fan fiction. (Broke college student.)**

**Warnings: Language, innuendoes, crude humor, mild adult situations, and alcohol references.**

**Another Author note: There is a minor 2 day time skip again. After her tragic advents that happened to her, she's trying to push them aside. She hasn't forgot about, either. People deal with tragic advents in their own way, anyways...**

**Start Story:**

**XXXX**

Avery sighed and surveyed her new surroundings; Jake's apartment was small and surprisingly clean. She thought he'd be messy, she was pleasantly surprised. She dropped the bag of personal items that she had just bought.

Jake studied her features and said, "It's not the Ritz, but I do call it home," he muttered.

Aver looked up at him and nodded.

"I think it's fine,"

"By the way I raided your house," Jake said, getting a hard stare from the small brunette.

"You did what~?!" she fired at him, "how could you raid my house, that's just—I thought you were a mercenary—not a _thief!_"

Jake shrugged and looked at her with a half smile.

"Hey, whatever it call for, I was just getting some money for your living expenses," he muttered.

"So, you raided my tip jar?!" she asked blowing an annoying strand of brown hair.

"No, Piers took of that, he just handed the money to me. I'm also charging you 25,000 dollars a day for expenses," he said.

"What~?!" Avery said, her jaw practically coming undone. How could he charge her—for after all she's been through. She had never seen that much money in her life! The most she's ever had in her wallet was $500.00, that then went for bills.

She sighed and looked at him. "I'll rent another apartment, that's cheaper. Are you **sure**_**, **_isn't the Ritz~?!" she fired and picking up the bag and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Jake grumbled grabbing her arm.

Avery turned to face him, shock written all over her face.

"What is it?" she asked, resisting the urge to cringe at his touch. She was getting better at dealing with her 'tragic incident', but feeling the opposite sex touching still made her want to curl up, like a turtle in its shell.

Her brown gaze met his blue one and sighed, she saw no anger lit in their. She blew out the breath of relief.

"I was just kidding, you don't have to take me seriously!" he said like she accosted him.

Avery rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on to the table.

"I don't want to feel useless, I'll cook and clean up the apartment," she offered.

He nodded and let out a grunt of agreement.

"By the way, the BSAA want you at their head quarters around noon," he stated.

Aver ignored him and walked to the small cream sofa and plopped down.

"Did you hear what I said?" The mercenary said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Something about the BSAA right?" she offered, turning back to staring at the ceiling. She still didn't like Jake very much, it was after all his fault that got her into this mess!

He growled and stormed off to the spot where she was situated.

"Yeah, they want—YOU, to come there for some reason," he growled.

She sighed and rolled her brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good go take a shower," he grumbled.

"Why?" she asked.

"You haven't had one in 3 days, you kind of are rank," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

She would have taken offensive, if she hadn't smelt her shirt. She did smell rank.

She looked down at her bandaged arms and sighed. She needed someone to change her bandages.

She felt the one on her chest scrapping against her skin, in an uncomfortable way. The ones on her arms she could do herself, as for her chest...she'd need help. Just what she needed Jake to see, her hooters. (Excuse the pun of her old job.)

She sighed and grabbed some clean clothes out of the bag. She opted for a black pair of jeans and a red tank with a gray hooded sweat shirt. She grabbed her lingerie; which was too frilly and girly for her taste.

Whoever picked her clothes, didn't know her style at all.

"Where's the bathroom, Jake?" she asked.

"Past the kitchen, first door on the right," he said gesturing to the right.

Avery nodded and walked to the bathroom, she was on a mission to take a shower.

XXX

As she was getting dried off, she flinched when she grazed the massive wound on her chest, it was pretty massive. The device, that the sick freaks stuck in her must have been huge. The surgical wound was about the size of an Ipod touch. There also was about 20-30 stitches. She glanced down at her legs, there was fading nasty yellow bruises, sprinkled on her hips and inner thighs.

Avery cringed, at the thoughts came running back to her. Tears of despair, started to race a zig-zag-like pattern down her slightly tan cheeks. She remembered; the disgusting men touching her, feeling her and hurting her.

She needed to be—strong, to get those—fear and push them aside. She wanted—no—**needed, **to get revenge on those—things that massacred her family and assaulted her!

She made herself stop sobbing and stood up, facing her image in the mirror. Her face was pale and ghostly looking. She didn't recognize the girl facing her, this was a weak girl. What was the old saying: what didn't kill you would make you stronger? Yeah, that was it; that became Avery's new life Matra. She was a survivor and she was–going to survive this!

All she needed was to bandage her upper chest, that was going to be a difficult problem.

"Jake!" she called poking her head out the door.

She didn't get an answer. Avery sighed and tugged her bottom half of her clothing on. She grabbed the bandages and the salve(to keep infections away.). She wrapped a towel around her waist and padded out to the kitchen.

She saw Jake was sitting in a chair eating leftover Chinese food.

"Hey, I need your help," Jake heard Avery say.

He turned to face, his annoying charge and about choked on his Kung Pow Chicken, when he saw what she was clad in. She only had her jeans and had a tall wrapped around her bare top-half. An blush of embarrassment stained his otherwise stoic facial features.

She was holding a roll of bandages and cream in one hand, grasping her towel in the other.

"Hey Muller, can you please help me bandage my chest—I'd do it myself, but it's kind of hard to do," she said with a nervous blush staining her cheeks, if her hands weren't busy she would have scratched the back of her head.

Jake stuttered out, "Sure."

He sighed and regained his composer and looked at her. "Alright toots, drop the towel," he said.

She blushed and dropped the towel to her feet. She glanced up at the ceiling to avoid his heated glance.

She felt his cool hands hit her chest and she jumped. She winced when he rubbed the ointment too hard into her soft skin. Her fist clinched at her sides...

Jake's faced was still laced with a blush, as he tried not to look at her breasts. He sighed and mentally chewed himself out. '_You've seen woman's breast before, what makes her—' _his mental scolding was cut off by Avery coughing.

"Hey Jake, I think that's enough ointment," she said, her cheeks heating up again. The reason why Avery didn't flinch, was because she felt sort of safe with him...

"Oh—right," he said clearing his throat and taking the bandages from her clench fist. They were slightly wrinkled, from her squeezing them.

Jake began wrapping up her chest, receiving a grunt of discomfort when he pressed to hard.

When he was finished wrapping up her chest, he tossed her the towel, that she was wearing back.

"Here kid, now go put some clothes on," he said, trying to keep his composer that was waning.

"Okay," she said walking to the bathroom to finish dressing.

XXX

Now freshly showered and situated on Jake's bike, they headed towards the base. As he zoomed past all of the traffic, with ease.

Avery had to admit, he handled the bike with the grace of Evil Canevil. She sighed and leaned her head up against his body, her arms wrapped around his body, she could feel the power of...Yuck, why was she thinking such thoughts at times like these?

She groaned and smacked her temple against the helmet that he gave her; to get those—betraying thoughts out of her head.

"Nivans, said for me to watch my ass, what does he mean by that?" Jake yelled, over the roar of the bike.

Avery almost cracked a smile and said, "Oh nothing, just the fact that he came unannounced to my cabin, and on a whim I shot him in the ass with an arrow."

Jake resisted the urge to cringe, "Oh...well, just don't do it to—me," he stated.

"I wouldn't think about it—though it does sound tempting," she yelled over the roar of the bike.

Jake shook his head and concentrated on driving the motorbike.

He felt her lean her head against his leather jacket, he swore he heard her sigh. He shook his head continued to drive.

XXX

As they arrived at the at the BSAA base, she hopped off of Jake's bike, nearly tumbling to the ground. He reached out a hand to steady her.

"Woah, slow down there Hoss," he teased, bracing a strong and steady arm against her.

She cringed at his touch and jerked back landing on her ass, not matter his offer to help her.

"Don't touch me!" she fired, yanking the helmet and tossing it at him.

"So moody," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I don't like your help," she said, her anger heating up.

She walked towards the door and it jerked open, making her again fall on her behind. She growled angrily and glared at the person. She saw her older brother, James, staring down at her.

She was happy to see him. She launched into his arms, like she did when she was a child. James was 6 years older then her, making him 27 years of age.

"James!" she said hugging him.

James looked down at his little sister and smiled, happy to see that after her ordeal; she was in one piece. He snarled in distaste, when he saw the bandages that covered both of her fore-arms, reaching to her elbows.

He saw the villain—of a man responsible for his sister's assault. In pure animalistic rage, James rushed over and tossed and uppercut, worthy of Mike Tyson into Jake's jaw.

He caught Jake by surprise, making him take the blow. Normally he would of blocked it, but he had to admit the jarhead, packed a hell of a punch.

"You motherfucker—how could you—do that to my little sister!" James fired.

Jake felt his upper lip split and he spit blood. "Do what—oh Avery's your little sister?"

"I didn't for the sake of the money, I didn't know the bastards would rape her!" Jake fired, charging at James rasing his fist to deliver an equal blow.

Jake's fist collided with James's jaw, knocking him an inch or two back.

Avery watched in horror as her brother and her guardian and rescuer, Jake, got into fisticuffs over her behalf. She had to put a stop to it, like a blind idiot running in to a battle...

James just saw red, like a bull charging he raised his fist do deliver a right hook. He felt small hands and the roughness of gauze scrape against him, as Avery grabbed his hands in a spin and forced him to the ground. She was placing her weight on to his arms, he had to admit he was proud of his little sister.

Avery may not have his brute fighting skills, but she did have the ally of stealth on her side. Their father had taught each of the children how to fight, using different techniques. Avery's were designed for a slight female to use her limberness to an advantage against enemy's that she would face. He also knew that she took karate and kick boxing as a teen, but grew tire of it after two years...

Jake was pleasantly surprised when he saw her use a take-down method. He hadn't seen before, she moved in a fluid motion, almost like a dancer. She wasn't that skilled of a fighter, that he was use to. She had potential to become a pretty good one. He was impressed by how she forced all of her weight on to her brother's hands. It looked like she was using a cop-type, take down method.

She shot him one hell of a glare and said, "You two knock it off—James, Jake did give to the Hade's Corps, but he also rescued me! So, quit being a fucking bull in the china shop!"

James grunted and Jake shot him a funny smile, receiving a glare of acid from James.

"I just like saving them damsels in distress," Jake said sarcastically, getting a glare on the behalf of Avery's brown eyes.

"Let me up, Avery," James grunted.

She nodded and hopped up off her big brother, letting go lock position. She dusted herself off and looked at the two feuding males and sighed.

Jake gave James one last threatening glance and stormed off.

XXX

Jake banged rudely on the door and saw Avery sigh in annoyance. What seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and they were greeted by Captain Redfield's gruff face.

"What do you-oh, she's here," he stated.

"Yeah, what do you want with me?" she asked annoyed.

She really didn't like Redfield, after their first meeting in the hospital.

"How are you getting along?" he asked, sending her another look of pity.

"Just peachy," she grumbled.

"Well, do come in," he stated.

Avery walked past him and into the building. The BSAA headquarters looked like an office of some sorts. She saw the logo plastered on almost everything. She sighed and looked over to see if Jake was there, he wasn't. She let out a nervous sigh and glanced wearily at Captain Redfield.

"So what do you want with me—Captain Redfield?" the twenty-one year old brunette female asked.

"I'd like to talk to on the behalf of the BSAA," he stated.

Avery arched a curious brown brow and said, "About what?"

"Offering you a proposal," he stated.

"What 'proposal'?" she prodded for information.

"That you recover the actual drive and—" he was cut off by Avery's anger yelling.

"I DID, bring back the thumb drive!" she yelled.

He shook his head no and pointed a thick finger at her.

"Apparently, Avington, it was a fake—a decoy, as you would call it." Chris said.

Avery's brow began to tick in frustration at his statement.

"...Are you saying—that you want me to retrieve it, like a dog?" she growled.

"Well, yes and not like a dog," Chris said almost offended.

"Bastard, I don't want to go back—where this all happened!" she growled in anger and frustration.

"Why don't you send one of you agents

to got get it," she suggested angrily.

Chris looked at her and shook his head.

"Sorry kid, I won't you probably know where he hid it." he said.

Avery almost shot him the bird.

"No, I don't know where he hid it, but I might know some places." she said.

Avery had a sinking suspicion that her father must hid it somewhere at the cabin, or in the woods at her home. Maybe if she found the flash drive, they'd leave her alone. Then, she'd be able to plot and plan the revenge on the bastards who murdered her family!

She looked over at Captain Redfield and sighed. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. But, she hardly had no other option.

Avery took a deep breath and said. "Sure, I'll do it but what's in it for me?"

He looked a little taken back and the devious little girl and said, "I'll have one of our members train you, since your so hellbent on getting revenge."

She looked at him with surprise and nodded.

"Sure, I will take you up on the offer," she said with a smile.

Chris nodded in agreement.

"So, it's a deal?" he asked.

"Yup it's a deal," she said.

With that her fate was sealed with hand shake. Avery wonder what kind of hell she got herself into...

**End Author Note: Chapter six is done, it was pretty fun to write. Also, thanks to the two new people that favored my story. And the new followers! Your guy's support is what keeps this story going Also, please review...leave a comment if you want. Even suggest something to go along with the story, I'll make sure to put it in. **

**Also who should train Avery from the BSAA? The first person who responds to the question will receive a little cameo shot in the next couple of chapters! So please review! Also, if you're first to respond, just drop me your first name or a name that you want your cameo to be called into the next chapter! In a private message...**

**Have a nice day and Happy Reading, **

**-Butterflyinc**


	8. Chapter 7: Never Drink & Combat Train

**The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could, Chapter 7: Decoy Mission Training Day One. **

**A/N: Hey What's up? I'm back with chapter seven of The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, favored and followed this story! Your guy's support helps! Anyways, Avery's going through training, so she can get revenge on the renegade Umbrella Corps people. They are called, Hades Corps. Also, has to go back where it all started...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the right The Resident Evil Gaming Franchise, CapCom does. I also don't profit from writing this fan fiction. (Broke college student) **

**Warnings: Violence, gore and blood, horror elements, language, innuendoes, some mild sexual references.**

**Rating: T **

**Another Author's note: Another Minor 6 day time skip.**

**Onward with story:**

Avery sighed as she whipped the sweat from her brow; she was being thrown across the BSAA training area, like some rag doll. It help of course if you had some massive meat-head of a man training you!

"Block my advances this time, Avington!" Captain Redfield ordered.

Avery glowered at the bulky captain. "I'm trying to, it doesn't help when you—" she was cut off, by Captain Redfield charging her again. Avery dodge, by barley managing to land on her ass, not so gracefully.

He didn't let up his advances, charging at the stunned girl with brawl room methods. Avery managed to stumble into a standing position, only to be knocked down again.

"Come. On. Block." she heard him say in gruff tone.

Avery huffed and winced as she felt bruises building on her other bruises. Her sore thighs were screaming in protest, telling her to stay down.

Avery managed to stumble to standing stance, yet again. She huffed clouds of breath, forming in the chilled air. They sure kept the training base, colder then a witch's titty!

"Is that all you got?" asked Chris. He was hoping the taunting would work on the girl. She shot him a passive glance and was huffing again.

"Weak little girl," He grunted.

"Weak little girl" phrase, got Avery's motor running again; she hated being called weak and little! Her five foot eight frame stood up and she glowered at Chris.

"Say that again," she huffed grimacing at him.

"Weak. Little. Girl."

Avery felt her anger rise up, she charged at the bulk. Her left fist colliding with his jaw, surprising him. Yet, he didn't flinch one bit. Avery on the other hand, was soothing a sore left hook. _'What was his jaw made of, concrete?' _she pondered bitterly.

She was a stealthy little girl, he'd give her that. She needed to use her stealth as a tactic, not as a weakness.

Aver took her stance once more, her legs shaking in the strain for her to stay up right. Puffs of air, almost like she was hyperventilating coming out of her lungs. She stared up at Captain Redfield and smirked.

"That all you got?" she mocked.

With a rush of movements he charged at her again, catching her by the throat, but she was ready this time. She turned his weight against him, or what she thought she did Avery once again, found herself landing ass first on the cold hard concrete. If they kept this up, she'd have a bruised tail bone!

Still that didn't keep her from getting back up.

"Stubborn, just like your brother and father. Stubbornness, can be a good thing; it also can be a bad thing. Learn to use your strengths well and learn to compensate for your weakness," He lectured.

"Like what, my father only trained me in submission holds and I only know a little bit of hand-to-hand combat. He trained my brothers more then he did me, in that sort of thing. He taught me more how to handle fire arms, because he always thought it wouldn't come to this." She explained with a sad sigh.

"So much for that," Chris muttered.

"What was that?" she asked, taking her stance again.

Chris cocked a grin. "You never learn do you?"

"Nope, I'm stubborn, remember," she teased as they went at it again.

XXX

As Avery dragged her wearily and battle training battered body into the showers. She almost collapsed on the bathrooms's floor in exhaustion. She had never been this tired before in her life, even when her life was normal—well normal for her. But since, her molestation things have taken a dark aspect in her life.

She did make it to the shower though, and one good thing was. She didn't have to wear bandages anymore. Though she would always have a bad scar on her chest, a reminder of her torture. She would never forgive that Ada woman for what she did She wanted nothing more then to ring that Asian woman's neck like a bell! Yet, she knew she needed more training.

She sighed and turned on the faucet and stepped into the steaming shower. Avery let out a little sigh of pleasure, as the hot spray of the shower soothed her aching muscles.

After she was throughly clean, she threw on a pair of sweats and long sleeved shirt. She sighed and padded into the livingroom area of her barracks and plopped down on the worn sofa.

She sighed and turned on the tv, she was about to doze off when she heard a knock on her door.

She groaned and dragged tired body out of her comfortable huddle and made her way to the door. The knocking didn't persist, it just got louder.

"Coming, don't get your knickers in a twist!" she yelled opening the door. She came face-to-face with a brunette woman about an inch or two shorter then her.

"Oh, Hi, you must be the girl, Chris was talking about," she stated.

Avery nodded and looked up at her. "Yup, my name's Avery Avington."

"Nice too meet you, Avery," she said extending her hand and Avery shook it.

"Like wise, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Jill Valentine, Chris wanted me to talk to you," she explained.

"'Bout what?" The young reddish brunette inquired.

"About what really happened," She said.

Avery groaned, she really didn't feel like talking about it, at the moment. But she had to, so they'd leave her alone.

"Sure, I'll talk about it, I just don't want the sores to open up again, you know," she explained and Jill nodded.

"Want to talk about it over a beer or something?" Jill asked.

Avery shrugged, she really didn't care for beer but she'd drink it though. "Sure, that sounds nice, only if you buy,"

"Sure, I don't mind," Jill said with a nod..

"So where's the bar at?" she asked.

"Just a little town South of the base," she explained.

"Give me a second to change, and I'll be down," she said.

Avery changed into the maroon jacket and white lacy top and black jeans and boots. (Not all her style.) She sighed and slid out the door and Jill was still there.

"Sorry, about that I just didn't want to go out in sweats," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay, let's go," Jill said.

Avery nodded and followed her out.

XXX

Avery sighed and stared into her glass of Budweiser Lite and sipped the bitter flavor. She really didn't like the taste of beer, but the way her fate had been dealing her, she needed it. She glance at Jill and saw her talking to Chris.

'_So much for talk,' _Avery said taking a chug of her beer.

"So you're allowed to drink?" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Piers standing at the bar dressed in casual wear.

"Duh, I'm twenty-one, you know," she said with a sigh. She looked up at him and noted that he looked pretty cute in civilian gear. She sighed at her thoughts, she was starting to like the guy, even though he was a pain in her ass.

"Can I get you a drink, Avington?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure, but please call me Avery."

"Okay,"

Avery sighed as he ordered her a beer and took a seat next to her.

"So what was it like growing up with Big Jim and James?" he asked.

"Big Jim?" she questioned confused.

"Yeah, that's your father's nickname, on account he talks like he's big and bad." he said.

She nodded. "It was needless to say—interesting," she said pausing to sip of her beer, relishing in the bitter flavor of the brew.

"Being the only girl, I got picked on a lot when I was little; that was until I learned to defend myself. I wasn't your typical girl, I liked to go hunting and I despise anything lacy and pink when I was younger and—"

"You also use to tell Mom and Dad when I snuck a girl in, little nark."

She turned and saw James come in and a few of the blond bimboes rushed towards him. He took one on each arm, Avery resisted the urge to snort.

"Love you too, James," she said.

"This your girlfriend, she's not your usual—"

"Gross, we're siblings!" Aver and James grimaced in union.

"Oh, she needs a make over," one said.

"I think she's adorable the way she is, the little country bumpkin," Piers offered and Avery sneered at him.

"Yeah, I'll be on the porch churning my butter." she muttered sarcastically turning back to her beer. She scanned the bar for Jill, she was no where to be seen and neither was Captain Redfield. Avery arched a brow curiously and sighed. She wondered if those two had something besides, "friendship" going on.

"Hey babe, wanna be with a real stud," some drunk slurred.

"No thanks, but I'll let you know if I see one," she muttered.

The guy looked at her and sneered again and started to cough. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. She felt him place his hand on her as and grope her.

"Nice and firm, just like I like em'" he leered groping her rear end.

"I suggest you take your hand off of my ass," she said prying it off.

"Or what, sweetheart," he taunted.

"I'll shove your teeth down your throat," she threatened bravely.

On the inside, her mind was replaying her ordeal, like an old horror film reel. She shivered inwardly. She was not going to let him to this to her.

"You don't scare me swee—Ow!" He cried as Avery twisted his hand behind his back.

"Don't grab my ass or another girl's again, you drunken inbred hick! Women don't appreciate being handled like produce as the market." she growled, twisting his wrists even harder makingh him squeal.

"Crazy bitch!" he yelled, Avery increased the pressure on his wrists even more making him squeal more.

"Say your sorry!" she fumed twisting it to the point of snapping as she heard the bones began to pop.

"Okay, Okay, I'm SORRY, now let go of me, please!" he cried.

"Good, now, get out of here," she said, letting go of his wrist and as he stood up she booted him in the ass.

"No, Johnny—"

"No, she's right, I get tired of you coming in here, Hank grabbing these women like you have a right. And starting shit with their boyfriends for no reason. You're just mad 'cause a girl put you in your place.

"Yer' ma would be 'shamed of you, so you're barred from the bar," he added as Hank stormed out of the doors.

Johnny turned back to Avery and sighed. "Sorry about that,"

"It's okay, I'm use to asses like that, I use to work at Hooters." she explained and got an amused chuckle out of the bartender.

"You okay?" she heard James and Piers ask.

"Yup, just fine, what I'd like now is a shot of whiskey," she said and ordered a shot.

"I'll cover it, consider it on the house, for playing 'bouncer'," Johnny laughed and received a smile from Avery.

"That's mighty kind of you," she said as she downed the shot.

Piers whispered in her ear. "Just don't get too drunk, you have training tomorrow,"

She nodded and downed her second shot, feeling pretty tipsy at the moment...

Avery lost count of the shots she drank that night after the second one. All she remembered was being carried home by Piers.

Piers sighed as he carried a very intoxicated Avery back to his jeep, tossing her gently in the back.

"Thank you valiant sir, my king thanks you!" she cried, making him chuckle. James just groaned and shook his head at his only sisters antics. He couldn't believe she had gotten drunk, when she knew she had training. Typical twenty-one year old girl, always thinking about partying. If he remembered right her old boyfriends bragged that she was hell in the sack, when she was intoxicated.

"You know you're awfully cute, Prince Charming," she said leering at Piers.

"Thank you, and you're an adorable Cinderella," he joked back.

She giggled like a little girl. "No, I'm not Cinderella, I'm Snow Blower White!"

James just groaned at his little sister. "Ethel Betris Avington, enough is enough or I'll send you to be with out dessert!"

Avery whined and pouted, plopping drunkenly in the back seat. As they pulled up to the barracks, she could barley stand.

"I don't feeeel ssooooo gooood," she said, almost tumbling over.

James sighed and started to pick up his little sister but Piers stopped him.

"I'll take care of her, you have an early day. Besides, you can trust me." he stated.

James looked at him and sighed. "Sure, just make sure she makes it to her barracks in one piece, also don't fall for the strip."

"What?"

"Never mind, just take her to the her room."

"'Kay," Piers stating hefting her up.

"Thank you gallant knight!" she said, snuggling into his chest. She was so trusting when she was drunk, he just shook his head and carried her to her room.

XXX

Avery woke up to an loud obnoxious bang on he door. She groaned and placed a hand on her forehead and glanced at the door angry. She had one hell of a hangover. She always felt this way when she drank whiskey. Why had she in the first place?

"WAKE UP!" she heard someone yell.

"I'm UP!" she grumbled slugging her body up out of bed and padding to the bathroom. She looked like hell, her hair was a wreck and she was somehow in her pajamas.

"Avington!" she heard Captain Redfield yell.

"I'm COMING, don't get your panties in a twist!" she growled.

"You've got 15 minutes to be ready and down at the training area!" he fired.

Avery grunted and threw on her training clothes. As she opened the door she saw Chris standing there.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am!" she growled, still combating her hangover from hell.

"Good, today we're going to work on your hand-to-hand.

"Lovely!"

XXX

A/N: Whelp, that's the end of chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, we get to see what it's like for Avery a week from her training.

Thanks for Reading and Have A Nice Day

-Butterflyinc

P.S. Please leave a review :)


	9. Chapter 8: Decoy Training Ada's message

**The Mercenary and The Girl That Could: Chapter 8 : Decoy Mission Training part 2**

By: Butterflyinc

**A/N: **Whelp, I'm back and I'm publishing Chapter 8 :) thanks for those who have favored this and like and reviewed my story :). Anyways, with out not further ado, the story!

Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, those rights belong to Capcom. I also don't make any profit from writing this fan fiction.

Rating: T

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, innuendoes, adult situations, minor sexual references.

Another A/n: Jake makes an appearance and brings Avery back something. Also, there's a two month time skip/training skip.

XXX

Avery stood on her legs taking and blocking each blow that Nivans and Chris threw at her. She dodge a left hook to head, swung her leg, hooking her knee in a kick-like move and delivering a blow to Nivans, he caught it, sending her tumbling in the air.

She was now airborne, she twisted her spine like a cat and flipped. She landed awkwardly in a kneeling position. She had Chris charging brawler room-style at her. She did a barrel roll out method and landed on the other side of him. She staggered up and got into her position, pulling out her father's hunting knife.

Nivans and Chris straighten backed up and applauded her.

"Nice, going, but your methods are still sloppy," Chris commented.

Avery's brunette brow corked. "Gee, thanks, it's kind of hard when you have two massive guys going at you. I mean, I just can't handle it..."

"Sounds kinky," she heard a raspy female voice say.

Avery turned and saw a blond about any where from 26 to 30 staring at her. The girl had hazel eyes and was just an inch shorter then her. The girl had a muscular and lithe form. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She saw the female pull out a piece of gum and pop it in her mouth. What really caught Avery's eye was the massively intimidating knife. The thing was huge.

The blond followed Avery's eye pattern to her knife. "Oh, that's Rambo," she answered.

"Oh,"

"Yup, so Chris, who's this new greenhorn?" The blond asked rolling her shoulders.

"Oh, this is Avery Avington, she's Big Jim's daughter and James's little sister," he commented.

The blond nodded. "Nice, is she a good recruit like her father?" the blond said giving her a once over.

"Well, the reason why I'm here, is because of my father." Avery said bitterly, making Piers look at her in concern. She shot him a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Oh, I know how that feels, my father was the "Great Wesker", trust me I know plenty on how you feel. So, I heard you had a run in with my little brother–how was that?" the unknown female asked.

"Um, okay, I guess." she said.

"Eve, it's rude not to introduce yourself," James said coming in.

Eve sighed and rolled her hazel eyes. "Oh, where is my manners? I'm Eve Wesker, I've been a BSAA member since I was about 23."

"There is that better, my annoying partner?" she asked annoyed.

"Yup, so hows training going?" James asked sidetrack.

"Fine,"

"Good, she learns quickly, like you said," Chris answered.

"But, she still has a lot to learn, in a short period. Now if you to excuse us, I have to train the brat." Chris said slightly annoyed.

"Hey!"

"Fine, come on Tex, let's go," Eve said gesturing to James.

James glared at Eve annoyed. "Just, cause' I'm from the South; doesn't mean I go shootin' guns and I don't yell Yehaw, either."

Avery chuckled in her brother's defense and watched him leave.

She then turn back to Captain Redfield and Piers.

"Ready?" she asked taking her fighting position.

Captain Redfield nodded.

"Let's commence training again," he said.

Avery came at Chris with a spin kick and a sloppy round house kick. She put most of her weight on her hip and pivoted her leg backwards. Her right knee bent and she forced all of her weight into the kick and kicked. She managed to make Chris stagger about Three inches.

She went to get back down and Piers grabbed her from behind and held her arms above her head.

"Try to get me off," he whispered almost seductively(well what she thought it sounded) in her ear. Her battle charged adrenaline charged body was playing tricks on her mind.

She remember her father always telling her if someone wrapped her from behind, to bite their had and elbow them in the gut.

She elbowed Piers and the gut and spun around and stared at him weirdly.

"What the hell was that for?" the exhausted female huffed.

"That is how B.O.W.s grab for you, you need to learn how dodge and avoid attacks. Or—"

"I'll get infected and die, I've already heard this before," she mumbled.

"Remember, I came from an paranoid charged redneck army family," Avery grumbled, whipping the sweat off her brow.

"Come at me again," Chris commanded.

"Okay get—" she was cut off as a barking ball of brown fur and wrinkles tackled her to the ground. Her brown eyes widen as she was getting a slobber bath from her dear companion.

"Booner!" she cried hugging the massive hound of wrinkles. She ruffled his fur and laughed as he covered her with his slobbery act of affection.

"Who's damn dog is this?" Chris said sounding kind of pissed.

"Booner, get off and heel!" Avery commanded and her dog whined and kneeled at her feet.

"Good boy," she said, he arfed in agreement.

"This is yours?" Chris asked.

"Yup, my faithful companion, he kept me sane in all of my months out in the woods," she mumbled.

"How did you get here buddy?" she asked.

"I brought him and I've been feeding him ever since," Jake broke in and Avery sent him a sweet smile.

Jake smirked at the dark brunette. Avery didn't know it, she had changed quite a bit in the last three months, her body had more of muscle tone to it. Hell, even her eyes had a different sparkle to them. She was way from the naive girl he kidnaped before. She had been though hell and she was fighting to stay in the light. Her hair also had gone back to it's normal color

"Nice to see you mercenary," Piers mumbled.

Avery groaned, predicting another fight between those two.

"Hey, you guys knock it off!"Avery said getting in the middle. With out knowing it, her shirt had ripped during training and you could see the outline of her black sports bra. Also her massive and ugly surgery scar from the chip was on display. Jake blushed and looked away, on the other hand; Piers and Redfield ogled her.

"Avery, look down," Jake muttered his gaze falling to her bosom.

The brunette female glanced down and saw her breast coming on display. Avery blushed and covered up her revealing cleavage.

"Uh, guys quit staring, they're not that great, their just boobs." she said, breaking all of the guys out of revere.

"Um–Um–" Jake said trying to find the words.

"Come on, it's not like you haven't seen my boobs, before." she teased.

Jake looked at her shocked and stunned. 'Where had this side come from?' he pondered.

"You bastard!" Piers said charging at him.

Jake smirked. "What jealous solider boy?" he taunted.

Avery did what she was best at, take down techniques. She had Piers on the ground a matter of minutes.

"He was helping me wrap my chest, when I had my massive chest wound. It's not like I seduced him for a random ragtag shag," she grumbled sarcastically.

Jake looked at her shocked again.

"What happened to the little scared rabbit?" Jake asked.

"She's still here, I'm just dealing with it. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger," she said with a shrugged.

"Nice, to know but, I came here to see how far you've progressed," he stated.

"Clearly. She's doing well. Now. Leave." Piers growled pulling Avery to him.

She shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, Piers, I can handle myself." she said with a kind smile.

"If he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the ass," she said with a crooked smile, picking up her compact army issued bow from the corner.

Jake looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Bring it on, toots, I'm not scared of you," he taunted.

Avery smirked and loaded an arrow into her bow, quickly and pointed it at him. She then fired, missing Jake by a few centimeters.

The mercenary flinched and looked back at the archer. He glared at her.

"You're pushing your luck, Avington." he said, pointing a long finger at her and leaning up against the wall.

"Really now?" she challenged.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt a brat that I sorta like," He said and Avery rolled her brown eyes.

"Pssh, whatever you say, Muller," she said setting her bow down and calling Booner over.

"So can I keep him?" she asked giving Captain Redfield puppy dog eyes.

Chris glanced down at the panting mass of wrinkles and fur. Booner barked up at him and made his way over to Captain Redfield. Avery's trusty hound wagged his tail at the muscle bound man. Chris sighed and gave into temptation and bent down to pet the trusty blood hound.

He looked at her and sighed. "...I guess, only if he doesn't make a mess of himself," he grunted.

"Okay, thank you!" she said jumping up and down. She then realized that her shirt was still ripped and well a certain "asset" was on display. She blushed and covered her chest again.

"Um, I have a certain predicament I need to take care of!" The brunette female squeaked.

"Here," Jake said handing her his jacket. She smiled as she slipped his jacket over torn shirt.

"Thank, Jake, you're a life saver!" she said zipping up the jacket.

"So what's next on the agenda?" she asked.

"Nothing, training's over for today," Captain Redfield said in a gruff tone.

Avery glanced over at the military issued clock on the wall. The clock read, 1:30 pm; usually, she was trained from 4:30 am to 5:30 pm.

"But, it's early, usually you make her train more," she heard Piers say in confusion.

"Well, today we have special mixer, we have one every year around, Christmas." Captain Redfield said looking annoyed.

"Oh, the annual Xmas mixer," Piers said, "I forgot about that thing,"

"Yeah, as much as I hate it. It's a way of getting funding by showing the more—professional side to it. All we do is get dressed up in monkey suits and parade around like show ponies," Captain Redfield grumbled.

"Sounds like fun," Avery muttered.

"Yeah, so wear something nice," He grumbled.

"Like what? The girl has no dresses," Jake said.

"Oh, she can borrow something from Eve, their about the same size," Chris stated.

"Yay, I get to wear a dress, I hate dresses," Avery said with a sigh.

"Yeah, clean up and wear some make up and fix your hair," Chris stated.

"Yes sir, I shall join the beauty recruits!" Avery said saluting him.

"No need to be a smart ass, Avington," Captain Redfield grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay,"

"You have 3 hours to get ready and be on time, just meet Piers in the hall of the barracks. He is going to be your date." he explained.

"Yeah, okay—wait? Why is he my date?" she asked.

"Cause, he's the closet one here that's your age, and Muller's not invited." he said.

"Gee, like I wanted to go to a party full of big rig suits," he grumbled

"See ya, Avery," he called as he disappeared through the training area's doors.

She sighed and looked up at Piers and groaned.

He looked at her and smiled. "I remember a few weeks ago, you called me Prince Charming,"

"I was DRUNK!" she protested.

She groaned. "I'll go get ready for the damn party." she said with using 'party' as if it was a swear word.

Piers chuckled as the twenty-one year old girl trekked to her room.

XXX

Avery dressed in the dress that Eve lent her. It was a strapless black cocktail dress, that went to her knees cut in an A-line pattern. It had a tutu typed skirt and white lace detail up at the sweat-heart shaped bodice. The dress hugged her body and molded her to perfection, it also pushed her boobs up it a bit. Avery like the fact it covered up her scar.

Eve had did her hair in a simple ponytail with a few curly wisps of hair hanging down from the side of her ears. She was wearing a little panda bear charm necklace, that Eve let her have. She also was wearing a pair of medium height heel, with a boot-like detail to them. She sighed and looked into the mirror her make up was done with a smoky eye effect.

She glanced in the mirror, she had to admit is, she looked hot. As she was putting the final details on her make up. She heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," she called as she placed the last final touches of lipstick on.

"How do I look?" she asked Booner.

He barked in encouragement.

She laughed and opened the door. There was Piers decked out in a nice button up shirt and a tie. He looked pretty dashing, if she may say so herself.

Piers glanced up at the Avery, she looked very nice..better then she usually did.

"You clean up well," he said.

"Thanks, so do you," she said with an eye roll.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, my gallant knight, I am," she joked.

"Kay," he said.

XXX

As they made their way to the wreck room, she saw that it had been decorated to look like a holiday party. She glanced up at all of the decorations, it was made to look like vintage Christmas party. She sighed and saw that there was an open bar. The only alcohol she could make out was Jack Daniels. She smiled and made her way to the bar. When she was about there, Jill Valentine stopped her.

Jill looked pretty in a bright red halter dress. She also had Captain Redfield giving her the once over. If Avery wasn't mistaken, there was something going on between them, more then "friendship". She sighed and looked at Jill and smiled.

"You look nice, Avery," she commented.

"Thanks, so do you," she complimented.

"Jill," she heard Captain Redfield say.

He actually looked pretty handsome for an old man in a monkey suit.

"You clean up nice, kid," he said.

"Thanks, so do you, old man," she said with an eye roll.

"I'm not that old," he grumbled.

She sighed and heard music begin to pump out of a pair of stationary speakers. There also was Karoke set up in a corner. There was some classic rock music being blared over the speakers.

Being the average college student,(before the advents in her life)she enjoyed a great bout of karoke. She normally was to shy to sing in public, but get a few UV Blue and sprite in her, she's bound to loosen up.

She made her way over to the bar and saw that it was an open one. She poured herself a UV blue and Sprite. She took a sip of the sweet drink and turned and saw Piers staring at her.

"What? Do I got something on my nose?" she asked, glancing up at him from the brim of her glass.

"No, I just thought you were a hard liquor girl," he said, looking at her mixed drink.

"I am, I just can't handle the hard stuff straight." she stated.

"Oh," he said grabbing himself a beer out of the cooler and popping the top.

"Hopping shindig huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it reminds me of my prom, but more boring and I'm legal to drink alcohol." she said.

"Linger" by The Cranberries began to play. It was one of her favorite slow songs from the 90's. She looked at Piers, she smiled at him and laughed.

"This song is so cheesy," she laughed.

"Well do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Sure, why not." she said.

As Pier lead her out to the dance floor she saw Eve dancing with a man with emo cut brown hair. He was probably about 30 something. She sighed and saw the Eve was wearing a bright blue cocktail dress. She looked a lot better then her in blue.

She glanced at Piers, she didn't know if it was the music, the alcohol or the extremely corny music that made her want to kiss him. Or if it was the combination of the three.

She leaned her head up against his strong shoulder and sighed.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" he asked.

"What?" she said coming out of her trance.

She looked above her and shook her head.

"Why not? We're above a mistletoe, it's customary you know to–" he was about to say more when she cut him off with a sigh.

"Sure, let's just get it ove—" she was cut off this time, by him kissing her. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as Pier's soft lips collided with her chapped ones. She felt her heart start to beat 400 miles an hour. She blinked as she felt panic rise up in she stomach.

Bitter flashbacks of what those psychos did to her, came reeling back.

Yet, here was a sweet and kind man kissing her. He would never do any harm to her and she was over reacting. She sighed and pushed the wicked thoughts back and decided to enjoy the kiss.

Piers could sense Avery began to stiffen in the kiss, he knew that he was pushing the boundaries and sinking into deep water. The he felt her loosen up and return the kiss back.

As she pulled broke the kiss she glanced up at him.

"Thanks," Piers said.

"No problem," she said with a smile.

After her first kiss with Piers the party began to wane down. She started to have a new appreciation for him. She knew that he was a kind soul. And he was awfully cute. She smiled to herself, still stuck in a daze...

As the party ended Captain Redfield pulled her to the side and he looked upset. She glanced at him confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she felt panic rise up in her system.

"It's your brother, he's been kidnaped and we don't know where—"

"Do what? Oh hell no!" she growled.

"Yeah,"

"The also left a note," Jill said, handing her the letter.

Avery growled in anger. How could people take her only living relative. She would get her brother back no matter what!

She glanced at the letter and it said:

_Dear Little Avery, _

_We have your brother, James. Don't worry, he's fine and well. But if you don't deliver the thumb drive to a the Hade's Corps base located in Switzerland in the next month. I'll have your brother killed and it won't be a slow death. _

_Also, Claude and the boys miss you, little girl. He sure had a fun time with you! Also, we want to you come alone and not bring those big men. Just us girls meeting and discussing the thumb drive and about the S virus._

_Oh, and your precious little town of "MoorseVille has been infected with the C virus. _

_Ta ta for now_

_Love, _

_Ada Wong._

Avery growled as she crumpled up the letter. She couldn't believe that woman! She had her tortured and raped and now kidnaped her brother. There was so much Avery could take, and no she was pissed and bent for revenge.

"Ada Wong, got my brother and I'm going after her!" Avery growled storming out.

Chris sighed and looked at a stunned Piers.

"Go get your girlfriend, and make sure she doesn't kill anyone," he said.

"Yes, sir," he said chasing after Avery scared and concerned for her.

XXX

End of Chapter 8:

**End A/N: Sorry I haven't published in a long time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for sticking tune!**

**Have a nice day and Happy Reading: **

**-Butterflyinc :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Final Act and plotted revenge

**The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could: Chapter nine, The final end game and a well planted revenge.**

**A/N: Whelp this is the last instalment of the first part of Avery's journey. Don't worry, there's going to be a sequel! Her random antics and she gets to go all out against Ada Wong! So thanks to all the readers that have stuck through the story, with the ups and downs. Thanks to those who favored, reviewed and followed my story :) Anyways, enough with my rambling, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, those rights belong to Capcom. I also don't make a single cent of profit from writing this fan fiction.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Language, violence, blood and gore, innuendoes, adult situations, crude humor and major angst!**

**XXX**

"_It's your brother, he's been kidnaped and we don't know where the took him..."_

Avery Avington made her way bitterly pass the sliding glass doors. Her platform black lace booties, echoing on the concrete. As she stepped outside, slid to the cold ground, the chill slipping through her thin dress. She stayed like that, letting the tears was down her face in waves.

How could Ada—the bitch that put her through all of her this shit, take her only living family member! The dispute was with her, not her brother. She hoped to end the dark saga that her father started; but no such luck. She was the one left to end the dark legacy, she would end it the best way she could.

She felt the sorrow and cold seep through her bones. She ignored the cold and let the tears of sorrow pour out of her tear ducts.

"Fuck! Damn! Damn! DAMMIT~!" Avery cried as she slammed her fists into the solid concrete of the ground. She started to pound the solid ground with all of her might, the fabric of her borrowed dress, ripping as she scooted her body across the stone surface.

"Damn! I'll get you back, James if it's the last thing I do!" she sobbed as she continued to bash her fists into the concrete. She felt her knuckles begin to slip and felt blood start to leak out. The physical pain helped numb her emotional distress.

As her blood fell to the ground, so did her tears of distress. She was about to deliver another blow to the defenseless ground when she felt someone grab her hand in a harsh grip, making her his in pain.

"Enough!" she heard a harsh voice say.

Avery turned her head to see who had grabbed her bloody hand. She turned and saw Jake Muller staring at her with anger, an emotion she never saw him have towards her. It was written all over his face.

Her chocolate colored orbs widen as his blue colored ones stared at hers. She had never seen him so angry at her. Yet, being the stubborn and bullheaded that she is in grief; she threw him a frigid glare. Tears still poured down from her eyes.

"Let me go!" she fired turning her frigid glare towards him.

Jake returned her glare, with fury that made her gulp. She actually saw the devil's fire rise up in them. She stared at him in utter shock.

"Doing this...beating yourself up, Avery isn't going to help your brother any!" he growled, yanking the female up by her hurt hand.

Avery hissed as his calloused hand grazed her ruined skin.

"So! It's all my fault!" She growled as she shook her head in back and forth, sending a string of tears crashing onto his tux.

"Let me the hell–" Avery was about to struggle even more, when he slapped her and hard.

Avery grunted as she felt the stinging sensation sink into her skin.

"You bastard!" she seethed.

"You deserved it, you don't need to be such a puddle of "despair", what happened to your revenge plan?" he asked, softer this time.

"It went out the–" she cut herself off when she stared up into his beautiful eyes. She blinked and sighed.

"I'm going to go through with it. I just don't want to go through all that pain again!" she raged. Jake sighed and stared up at the dark brunette.

"I'm the one, that got you into this mess, I'll help you out." he offered.

"Oh, really, for what price?" she grumbled.

"Nothing, paying back a good deed."

"I'm no charity case—"

"Shut up and take my offer, Avery!" Jake grumbled.

The distraught female looked up at Wesker's son and sighed.

Avery looked up at him, as more tears began to pour down. They were tears of sorrow and something else.

"Thanks, Jake," she said, glancing down at her ruin dress.

"No problem, toots," he said with a sigh. Jake's breath began to mingle in white short puffs in the air. He looked up at the distraught dark brunette and rolled and sighed again. This girl was extremely mental. He still held her injured hand in his gloved hand. Her blood was seeping into his cotton glove. He sighed and dropped the female's wounded hand

Avery let out a little hiss as her bruised and bloody hand made contact with her dress.

"You're a dumbass you know that, Avery? Instead of mopping around like a two year old, you could be planning and plotting your revenge!" he growled, sending her a cold glare.

She sighed and glared up at him, yet she knew that he was right. She glared at her own despair, she couldn't believe she was being this...weak! Her dad or James would kick her ass for crying like a little baby. She was way stronger then this.

She needed to save her brother and go through with her vendetta. It was her fault—her father's fault that they got in the situation in the first places. You can mess with Avery, but you can't mess with her family.

Hell, the already did kill her mother and little brother in sheer cold blooded murder. She was going to get revenge on them too. She just needed to know where to find that Ada Wong. She sighed and started to wipe her tears away. She looked down at her wounded hand, the blood had stopped but it still throbbed like a mother fucker. Her cheek also was staring to smart off. She looked up at Jake and sighed.

She would take him up on his offer, all she needed to know was where her father hid the drive and how to tell the BSAA about her leaving. It's not like she's a member, far from it. She was just getting trained by them. She would miss Piers, her annoying guardian...

"Avery, earth to Avery, are you in there?" Jake asked waving his hand infront of her face.

Avery blinked three times and stared up at the mercenary and said, "Yeah, I'm here, what do you want?"

Avery sighed and started to sulk again. She missed her family terribly. She let the tears pour down, when she felt Jake harshly grab her face and she met his blue gaze.

Jake had Avery's face in his grasp, he sent a glance of hellfire at her. He was getting tired of the female's pity party. He knew that she was stronger then this. He also knew that she had a fight to win. He would not let her settle for that pity shit, even if he had to beat it out of her.

Avery looked at him with sorrow in her brown eyes. "Let's face it, I'm weak and I'm bad karma. So why are you helping me anyway, you'll just get hurt." she said, trying to yank back from his had grip, no avail.

"ENOUGH, with your pity party bull crap! You're not as weak as you think you, Avery. All your pity party shit. Poor Avery, poor baby, she got raped and her family was killed. So. What. Stop moping and grow a pair of balls. Life could be worse, toots."

"I'm. Weak. Let's just face it, I'll leave and go off and die, that would be the end of this stupid act—Ow!"she said, as Jake squeezed her face hard.

"Let me go!" she hissed in pain.

No, not until you get over your bullshit." he growled, his glare intensifying.

"Fuck you!" she hissed jerking her face out of his grip.

"I don't need people making decisions for me, face it Muller. You and I both know, that I'm cursed and we know it."

"I don't believe in curses, I believe in making your own luck. And kid, you're sucks, you need to set yourself straight and quit your moping cra–" he was about to say more when Avery cut him off.

"Fine. I will."

Aver felt snow begin to spill from the sky, the white and pure flakes touched her cheeks. She stared up at the snow and sighed. She really needed to get a hold of herself. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, that was her motto from now.

She could see Jake's side of the puzzle, she was no help to her brother moping. For all she knew that he was dead, she just hoped he was alive.

Avery's cellphone began to ring and played. "Angel with a Shot Gun," by the Cab. She knew the ringtone, it was her brother's. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" her voice cracked.

"Hello, little Avery," she heard a female voice state and she growled.

Jake looked at Avery's face as it went from sorrow to sheer anger in an instant. This female changed moods like a stop light.

"It's you!" she seethed over the phone.

"Yes, it's me, Ada," the Asian woman laugh.

"Who is it?" Jake asked, looking at her.

"Ada. Wong." Aver said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Ah, so you do remember me!" the female laughed.

"Where the hell is my brother, you bitch!" Avery swore.

"Well..let's see, oh he's here and he's fine."

"Let my brother go! Your quarrel is with me! He has nothing to do with it!" Avery screamed in the receiver.

Ada laughed at the young brunette's tone of voice. She could tell that the girl was distraught and enjoying it. She smirked into the phone. Ada was sitting in a plush recliner chair and her men that had assaulted Avery could here the distraught young female.

Ada couldn't believe how easy it was to play the stranded passenger. She flashed a little leg and well, he went to help her and she stabbed him with sedating and paralytic drug. It was a easy as taking candy from–well Avery is a big baby.

Claude(Avery's main attacker) shot Ada a wolf-like grin and chuckled darkly.

"Oh, he has everything to do with it, he's my–call it a bribe to get what I want," Ada said, twirling her wine glass idly.

"What do you want?" Avery growled.

"Oh, just the little device containing the S Virus plans," Ada said simply.

"No, not over my dead body!" Avery seethed.

Ada place James's cellphone on speaker and Avery could hear him screaming in pain in the background. She heard what sounded like electrical current. She shiver as she knew what terror and torture her brother was going through. And it was all because of her! She had to find a way to trick Ada into letting her have her brother back, he was her only family left!

"Fine, I get it, where do you want me to bring it. Just tell me where to bring it!"

Ada smiled and saw that the girl so it her way. She knew that she'd cave.

"I'd knew you'd come see my side of the light, bring the drive to Berlin Germany in two months. That should give you enough time to recover it. Also, I'll send you the coordinate to my location. Don't get the BSAA involved, or there will be dire consequences." Ada rattled on.

"Fine," Avery said hanging up the phone and pocketing it.

"So, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Going to get my brother and the drive," Avery said.

"Really now, I hope you know what you're doing!" Jake scoffed.

"I do and I need your help," she said making her way to the barracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake asked.

"To get my weapons, " she stated.

Jake smirked at the girl. "Don't have to, I already have them covered,"

"Really?""

"Yup,"

"Okay, what are they?" she asked.

"You'll see them when you come with me." he stated.

"...Okay," the female said wearily.

"No pity,"

"No pity, just hard core revenge." Avery said with a smirk.

Jake looked at the girl and smiled he knew he liked her for some reason. She was a tough and he knew it. Jake continued to walk and Avery followed him.

Avery looked down at herself and sighed, this was her last day as a normal–well as normal for herself 21 year old. She sighed this would be a new journey in her life and she was going to take it...

End of The Mercenary and The Little Girl That Could Part.

**End Author's Note: Whelp, thanks to all those who stuck with me in through the ups and downs of this story. It only took me like...3 months to finish these part of the series. Also, there's going to be a follow up story called: Resident Evil: Decoy Mission. It's about Avery Avington's quest to find the actually thumb drive containing the S virus. Also it will be a thrilling story with spills and chills and well...you get the rest! So please enjoy the ending of this story!**

**Happy Reading and Have a Nice Day:**

**-Butterflyinc**


End file.
